


Little Princess

by MarshmallowGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Bigs, Butch - Freeform, Butch/Femme, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Diapers, Discipline, F/F, Femme, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Littles, Pacifiers, Pullups, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowGirl/pseuds/MarshmallowGirl
Summary: Suggested by "yy"I write because there is a horrible lack of lesbians in these weird fandom genres. More lesbians, ALL THE LESBIANSDominants and submissives were common, It was normal to see shops set up for 'littles' or 'pets' and leather shops out in the open for other things.Emma had just been places as a littleRiley, of course, is a dominant.Here are there adventures and misadventures!(look, man. I suck at summaries just read the story)
Relationships: Blaine/sky, Christie/maria, Riley/emma
Comments: 77
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YY posted this prompt
> 
> TW: mentions of attempted child molestation. 
> 
> This prompt has my THING written all over it, in bold, big letters.  
> There will be diapers, and pacifiers, and teenagers/adults using them. Fair warning, mind the tags. <3

Betty let out an annoyed grunt, tossing her cigarette on the ground. “If you were a service girl, I could at least sell ya! No one wants a fuckin’ ~little~,” the older woman scoffed, staring at the blonde teenager. “Are you just gonna stand there lookin’ like an idiot, or are you gonna get in the car? I don’t have all day!”

Emma stood stock still, clutching the ratty drawstring bag holding the belongings Betty allowed her to keep; a few dresses that barely fit and a couple barbies. She resisted the strong urge to chew on her fingers, digging her hand into the flesh of her thigh. “Mommy! I mean, Mom...mother… Uh...” she trailed off, tugging at her hair. “I can just stay home. I’m totally fine, really. I mean, I’ll cook dinner! You want mac and cheese? I make really good--” She stopped mid-sentence as her mom approached, resisting the urge to cry out as her arm was grabbed much too tightly. 

“I want a daughter that’ll grow up and be worth my time, but that ship sailed when you started your rag n’ we had to get you tested.” Betty pulled the back door open. “No guy is gonna want me if I got a kid who ain’t even gonna grow up.”

“That’s not how it works, mom!” Emma scrambled up, pushing the long tee shirt down over her soft black tights. “We learned all about types in sex ed! I’m just...I need a little more...” She paused. “And there are caregiver dominants! I mean they’re kinda rare but...” She resisted the urge to start crying, swallowing hard and digging her palms into her eyes as the car started.

“Yeah, well. There’s a school for ya; I can’t afford to deal with your weird problems and my problems.” Betty lit up another cigarette as she talked.

Emma...wasn’t really surprised, though the thought of living in some institution creeped her out. She had been pretty much on her own since before she could remember. Betty would much rather be at some Dom bar drunk off her ass and bending over than taking care of her kid, usually only showing her off in pretty dresses to get attention for herself. But, it still stung. “No.” she said shortly. “M...not leavin’! I just started getting friends, this isn’t fair!” Emma scrubbed harder on her eyes, sniffling softly. 

Betty looked in the rear-view, rolling her eyes again and letting out a soft huff, but didn’t answer that comment. “Yer lucky I’m takin’ you. Instead of havin’ a big scary bus come drag you off like a delinquent, God...I got these papers and pamphlets and you need special food and clothes, I don’t even know how they can categorize you as “submissive” You’re nothin’ but work! You’ve always been nothin’ but work and trouble.”

“It’s...just suggestions...” Emma muttered, but fell silent, giving in to chewing on her already chapped fingers and staring through the dirty window, her eyes blurry.

They really didn’t drive all that long, maybe a half hour until they pulled up on a rather large plot of land. It didn’t look all that scary, little cottage-style houses dotted the area around a large, cheery-looking brick building, which Betty pulled up to, straightening her sweater and pasting on her “sad poor me” look. “Okay, Emmie, come on.” she crooned, opening the door and holding out her hand. Emma knew what she was doing, playing the “stressed out mom” card. And she decided she wouldn’t play along, planting her feet firmly on the floor of the car.

“Nope.” Emma stared straight forward, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. 

Betty ground her teeth, dipping down. “Don’t start, Emmaline. I will smack you into next week before I get rid of you.” 

Emma scrunched up her nose, mimicking her mother before she let out a cry as her mother reached in, yanking her out by the hair.  
****

Riley threw the ball, throwing her arms in the air. “AND SHE SCORES! THE CROWD GOES WILD!” She spun, grinning at her best friend Maria, who was giving her a grumpy look, at least until Christie, in all her five foot five, thin limbed, designer jeaned glory draped an arm over the shorter girl. “Pft, you always win, brat. Give her this.” 

Riley had just gotten done with her classes, and most of her friends went to the schools surrounding the group home her parents funded, so she had decided to join the gathering in the courtyard. Maria's dad was one of the counselors on the service side, and it was really no surprise when her bloodwork came out “service submissive.” It was also no surprise that Riley and Christie both came out as Dominants, though it was a bit harder to discover what kind, at least at this point. 

“Yeah, yeah, bite me. Y’all want a dri...whoa shit!” Maria nudged Riley, upnodding towards the scene across the street. “Yooo, you need to call dad, or...your mom or...I dunno the police or somethin!” 

Both of the teenage dominants gave Christie a curious look before turning, and while Christie let out a little gasp, Riley growled. Tossing the basketball down she took off across the street just as the angry looking adult started yanking the teenager’s hair.

“Hey! What the fuck?” Riley snapped, reaching out to push Betty aside when the woman reached for the sobbing blonde again. She barely heard Christie and Maria approaching, crouching down and holding out her hand. “Hey...hey it’s okay.” Riley softened her voice, quickly taking a visual stock of the girl. Slightly smaller build than “normal,” chapped fingers, but it was those eyes that drew Riley in; soft hazel, brown rimmed with green, and so, so scared. Riley moved a bit closer, pausing and glancing up. Maria was on her cell, speaking in rapid Spanish, so Riley assumed it was Maria’s dad on the other end, while Christie was in the older woman's face, practically screaming obscenities that would make a sailor blush. 

Emma was trying so, so hard not to dip, but she was terrified! The screaming, then several adults came out...and then there were sirens. Emma hated sirens! Finally a scream ripped from her throat as she scrambled into Riley's arms, clapping her hands over her ears.  
Riley had straightened, easily tucking the smaller blonde into her arms, though she had to pull the baggy jeans up before using her other arm to support the girl. It was pretty much instinctive, and there was a feeling of possessive pride when Emma wrapped her legs around Riley’s waist. She didn’t even bother looking for anyone, she just swept off into the building to get the trembling girl away from all the noise.

They had made it through the halls of the brightly lit building, pausing a moment to grab her key fob and swing open the door to the littles wing, giving a quick sweep of the halls. Most of the kids would be in the shared cafeteria, so it didn’t raise too many eyebrows when Riley slipped into the clinic, setting Emma down on the counter and moving to the sink.

Emma finally got a good look at the person who’d been carrying her, something she really wasn’t used to; though she really liked her smell, vanilla and...something sharp she couldn’t quite place. The girl’s skin was pale, though her hair was almost black, cut to her chin and tucked behind her ears, thin frame covered in a pair of baggy jeans, a belt with several chains looping around and in various pockets and a ripped up band tee, a white undershirt peeking through the holes. Emma shifted, tugging at her own tangled hair before letting out a pained hiss, clutching her arm to her chest. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay...” Riley’s gaze shifted at that hiss; wringing out the paper towel, she tilted Emma's head up, carefully wiping her bloody nose. “That lady your...case worker?” she asked curiously.

“My mom...” Emma said softly, lowering her lashes. “She, uh..didn’t like my placement. I’m not stupid or a bother though!” Emma promised. “I..I can cook, and clean and…”

Riley made a small shushing noise, nodding to the intercom. “Can you push that button for me?” she asked, giving a small smile when Emma obeyed. “Hey, Sky! You workin’ the office today, bud?” 

The intercom crackled before a light male voice was heard. “Yep! An’ your mom’s already on her way.” 

“Awesome, Thanks. You’re a life saver!” 

The intercom crackled again. “That was Sky.” Riley said lightly. “He’s lived here p’rolly since he was twelve. He’s classed as little too.” 

Emma sniffled, “So, what is this joint, like...a school for unwanted useless drains on society?” she snarked, earning a stony glare from Riley before the girl moved, pulling a drawer open. “We have pink, blue, purple white and green,” Riley answered, pointedly ignoring Emma's snarky question. 

“What?” Emma stared blankly, moving her unharmed hand to her lips to pop her fingers in her mouth. But she was intercepted, the bulb of a pacifier slipped inside instead, before her hand was gently held, Riley studying the chapped skin.

“When were you classified?” Riley asked, smoothing her fingers over the bite marked skin. 

“Mff..” Emma started, rolling her eyes at the light snicker before Riley hooked her pinky finger into the handle, pulling the pacifier out. “A few weeks ago, but...I started...my...you know...last year. Mom never got me tested but the school did.” she said with a little shrug, giving the pacifier a longing look. “But, I can change. I mean, I’ve read about pets that turn into service submissives, and I mean...” 

Riley cut off the babbling, sliding the pacifier back into Emma's mouth. “I was a couple years ago. Dominant, coz duh.” She smirked, then turned her head towards the door when it opened, the slender woman slipping in. “Heya mom! Did you get that cunt arrested?” 

“Language, Riley.” Anya chided gently, “And we will talk about that...woman, later.” she added, her voice lightly accented. She flashed a smile at Emma. “Hello, dear. We’re just gonna do a quick checkup and get you all checked in, okay?” 

Emma shook her head, pulling the pacifier out. “I’m thirteen now.” she said firmly. “I can live on my own if I get emasculated.” She glared at Riley when the other girl snorted out a laugh. 

“The correct word is ‘emancipated,’ dear.” Anya said gently. “And no, you cannot. The age of emancipation is fifteen, and that’s only if you classify as a dominant.” She glanced at Riley. “Riley, please wait outside.”

“No!” Emma whined, her voice panicked as she held her arms out to Riley.

“No, thank you,” Riley said just as quickly, grabbing Emma up. “I..mean, I...think it’d be better if…”

Anya stood there for a moment, staring at her daughter, the little clinging to her side before she nodded. “Alright then.” she gestured towards the table, flipping open the files while Riley got Emma settled. 

“Your file is...very incomplete, dear. When was your last vaccination?” Anya glanced up, noting that Emma was favoring one arm. 

“Um...I don’t remember? Mom doesn’t really like taking me to the doctor, unless the doctor’s a dominant and super hot, but all the low income doctors ‘round here are female. And she said that having a female looking at her coochie is gross.” Emma paused, “Why would a doctor even be looking, y’know...there?” 

“Jesus...” Riley muttered softly fisting her hand in the fabric of her jeans.

“Uh...um. Okay, are you sexually active?” Anya glanced up.

“No! I mean...like...” Emma flushed, “James, that’s my mom’s boyfriend, he touched me y’know...down there, but I bit him really hard. So, that’s prolly why I’m here. Coz I’m a delinquent who tries to get their mom’s boyfriends.” Emma babbled, rubbing her eyes. It’d been a long, long day and the girl was fighting not to drop. 

“You’re a fucking little girl whose mother and pervert boyfriend needs...” Riley growled, anger flashing in those green eyes. 

“Riley Petrova, I understand this is upsetting to you, but if you cannot control your reactions I will ask you to remove yourself, for little Emma’s sake.” Anya was stern, though her gaze softened when Emma clung to her daughter's shirt. 

They finished their exam without much of a hitch, Riley tucking Emma into her chest when they went to x-ray her arm, finding nothing but a sprain. Emma was happy to pick out her own arm wrap, choosing a neon green one and peeking over at the other teenager, as if asking for approval. 

“I woulda taken’ you for a pink kinda girl.” Riley teased, Emma's hand still gripping hers. It was as Riley knew instinctively what to do to make the blonde smile or get her attention away from something her mother was about to do that could be scary. 

Emma flushed, grinning sheepishly. She had taken the pacifier out, holding the handle by her ring finger to make it easier to talk. “I...like bright colors, and pastels. When they’re mixed together...that’s my favorite...OW HEY!” Emma yelped, swinging her gaze up towards Anya and giving the woman a glare. 

“Just a flu shot, sweetie, you’re all done.” Anya smiled while Riley sorted through the bandaids. Choosing one with cheerful cartoon dinosaurs, she pulled the back off, carefully smoothing it over the shot wound. 

Riley leaned in, giving a small smirk. “I like dinosaurs.” she said with a shrug. Helping Emma down, she stepped back, running her hands through her own hair. “So, I guess she has to sleep in the dorm huh?” Riley asked. “N’ get her all set up for classes n’ shit?” 

“I really don’t!” Emma piped up as they were shepherded back out. “I go to the junior high like..a half hour away, and I mean, mom can’t just like, dump me without my permission. Just call her. She’s probably at the casino or..mph!” She sent another glare Riley’s way when her pacifier was pressed back into her mouth, but suckled instinctively, gazing around all the brightly colored walls, artwork from childish to rather sophisticated dotting the walls. And while the place was cleaner and smelled better and looked safer then any building she’s been in, It was still something the blonde was unfamiliar with, making her cling to Riley’s hand just a bit harder.

Riley watched the little out of the corner of her eye as they made their way to the office. She kept her hand in Emma’s, flashing a smile at the blonde man a few years older than her manning the desk. 

“Emma?” It was another woman, stocky with a kind, grandmotherly face. “Would you like a cookie, dear? While we settle your affairs? I’m sure Miss Riley wouldn’t mind sharing a snack with you.”

“I’m not allowed cookies, Mom said they’ll make me fat and uglier.” Emma tensed, hearing a soft growl from her side. “But..I mean, Riley is thin! I don’t mind if she has a cookie!” Emma swung a look up at the other teenager. “Really! I don’t mind!”

“She wants a cookie, and milk.” Riley said stiffly, throwing an arm around Emma's shoulders and tugging her closer. “The cafeteria dude makes y’all moon milk sometimes for bedtime snack, usually if it’s stormy…”

“I...can’t have cookies!” Emma snapped, the day just..getting to her. She was confused, and tired and all she wanted to do was curl up on this Riley person’s chest and sleep. She pushed away, tears forming. “I can’t have cookies and you can’t hug me coz it makes me feel all tingly and then I’ll go to hell! And I can’t have cookies coz it’ll make me fat and...and...” Emma took a deep breath, her body trembling. “And I don’t wanna stay here at this stupid school and I don’t wanna be a stupid little and I just wanna go home!” she said finally, sinking to the floor and covering her head, burrowing her face into her knees to muffle the sobs so no one would get mad and hit her. 

Anya and Sally stepped closer, but Riley was there first, crouching down and tugging Emma's struggling body into her arms. “She ain’t stayin’ here.” Riley said shortly, swinging her gaze to her mom. “I can’t leave her here, mom...Dad won’t...Dad wouldn’t either.” The teenager nodded to Sky as he brought her one of the spare blankets, wrapping it around the sobbing girl’s shoulders. 

“Sweetheart, she has to at least--” Sally started, trying to get through to Riley about procedure.

Riley was not used to people telling her no. And, though she wasn’t exactly spoiled and she rarely asked or demanded much, she demanded this girl. Emma was hers.

“No.” Riley started, swinging her gaze to her mom. “I know I can’t claim her officially ‘till I’m sixteen, That’s one year...mom, please, she needs me, look!”

“It...is highly unusual, but, your father and I met when we were very young. Though under different...” She trailed off, noting how Emma had calmed and started rooting against her daughter’s neck, despite the slightly awkward position, since Riley was only about a head taller than the other girl. “You realize, taking care of a little is a lot of work, right? This is not something you can just get bored with.”

“She’s not a “something” mom. She’s..” Riley paused, lightly rocking Emma as if they’ve been in this position forever. “She’s...mine.” She said finally. 

“All the studies show that caregivers generally find their littles at a fairly young age,” Sally said helpfully. “Though generally they wait to...you know...” she gestured. “But that’s more a sociatial thing, it was much different fifty years ago. Then again, same sex relationships weren’t very popular...” Sally sort of trailed off, lost in her own little world for a moment.

Anya bit her lip, but nodded. “Call your father, then. We’ll get the paperwork set up.” It was rather convenient to be wealthy. This would have been much more difficult if the Petrovs were a ‘normal’ family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rude language, mentions of bathroom use, light mentions of sex between teenagers

“Em? C’mon babe we gotta go.” Riley's voice called from across the massive house. It had been about four days and, though Emma was still trying to get her bearings, Riley seemed right at home. At the moment she was tucking a couple extra pullups in a backpack, grabbing a couple hair ties from the counter, then zipping and swinging the pack up onto her shoulders to figure out where Emma had tucked herself into.

Riley found Emma curled up in a massive armchair, a book in her lap and chewing on her already chapped fingers, despite the fact that her pacifier was dangling at her chest. Riley paused a moment, taking in the view before she approached, squatting down and pulling the girl’s fingers out of her mouth, studying them carefully. “Don’t your fingers hurt?” she asked. “They’re all red.” She sighed softly, shaking her head and fishing in one of her many pockets for the little packet of wipes and vaseline. 

“Yeah, kinda...” Emma muttered, pushing the book aside. “I don’t wanna go,” Emma admitted. It was the first time in a long, long time she felt safe and she didn’t want to lose that feeling. She resisted the urge to wince when Riley wiped her fingers with the wipes, though her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink when the other girl started blowing on the digits to dry them. “Can we just stay here? I don’t really need supplies or...like school stuff, just have mom--”

Riley cut her off, her voice calm as she spread the vaseline on Emma's fingers. “We’re not asking that cunt for anything. If we need to get medical answers we’ll...” Riley trailed off. “Never mind. We’re goin’ to the mall, gonna get you some supplies to start school in a few months n’ hit up some of the littles stores to get you some clothes n’ shit. You can’t run around in dad’s t shirts all the time, even if you do look super adorable.” Riley stood, holding out her hand while she palmed her phone to call an Uber. 

“Oooorrr.” Emma drawled, but she struggled to her feet, pushing up her long sweater sleeves and taking Riley’s hand. “We can stay here. I could never go to school again and...I can be a mole person!” Emma beamed an impish grin to Riley, Riley snorting softly and rolling her eyes as her fingers flew over the screen. “No, seriously though. Don’t spend money on me, Riley. It’s weird. I can get stuff when I like, get a job or something.”

“Mm.” Riley nodded as she tugged Emma outside, turning to shut and lock the door, slinging an arm over the shorter girl and squinting in the harsh spring sunlight. “Prolly should walk down the driveway. Mom’s gonna be pissed we didn’t use one of our drivers.” She glanced down, wrinkling her nose at Emmas flip flops. “We also need to get you decent shoes,” she grumbled, stepping back just long enough to lift Emma by the waist, settling her on one of her narrow hips and ignoring the surprised squawk from the other girl as she headed down the rather long cemented driveway, now decorated with Emma's chalked happy faces and rainbows.

“At least warn me!” Emma snapped, though she wrapped her arm around Riley’s shoulders to keep her balance, easily distracted by Riley pointing out a squirrel that crossed their path.

Riley and Emma chattered, Emma pointing out a few flowers or rattling on about some fact about one of the squirrels; it really wasn’t that long of a wait and soon they both were tucked into the car with a cheery “good mornin’ Ma’am!” from the driver. Both teenagers quickly buckling in. Riley intercepted Emma's fingers with the pacifier before taking the blonde's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as the uber drove off.  
**

Emma slipped the pacifier out of her mouth, pulling the necklace off and shoving it in one of Riley's pockets as they climbed out of the car. The taller girl gave Emma a confused look. “No one likes littles.” Emma explained sheepishly. “Every time mom saw one she said they were…” Emma trailed off, watching Riley as she leaned down. 

“I really, really don’t give five flying fucks what your mother said, little princess. She’s wrong.” Riley nudged Emma's chin up, bright green meeting hazel eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?”

“But..” Emma tried to interject, but as per usual, Riley cut her off again.

Riley shook her head. “Butt is where my hand is gonna go.” she said firmly, though there was no heat to her words. Riley stood, gliding her hand down the blonde’s arm before grabbing her hand just as Maria and Christie ambled up, a couple brightly colored store bags flung over Maria’s shoulder.

“This the cutie yer keepin’ from us?” Maria asked with one of those smirks every butch female throughout every universe has perfected. “You clean up pretty good, kid.” She gave her friend a quick upnod, swinging the bags forward at Christie's nudge, sorting through them before she handed Riley the brightly colored one. “That boutique just opened, but it’s like, right by the Leather shop. And you know how they are with littles. They ain’t really got anything good though, just like..novelty “oh look I’m so cute” shit.” 

Christie wrinkled her nose a little. “We went to check out the pacifiers, coz we figured y’all would go through those the quickest, thirty bucks for a shitty piece of plastic. I’m gonna make sure they get their asses sued.” 

Emma kept quiet, watching the people meander about, some on leashes, some trussed up in leather bondage gear and rarely, a flash of pacifier. She flashed little smiles at the biological kids and the occasional puppy, both human and not, until she heard Riley say something about worrying about Emma choking. Emma just now realized they had stopped in the food court. 

“I’m thirteen, Riley. Not three. Look, I know sometimes...but, I’m not really a...” she trailed off as the three teenagers gave her amused glances, Riley once again intercepting her fingers from slipping into her mouth.

“Ooookay!” Maria plopped Christie’s bags on one of the tables, trying to cut the tension. “What d’yall want, coz I’m so hungry I’m ‘bout to chew my own foot off, N’ whos payin’? Coz I’m already carryin’ your bags like a sexy-as-shit pack mule.” She held out her hand, knowing Christie and Riley would argue about who’s paying until they both just slammed their credit cards down and ordered Maria to use them. 

“I’m payin.” Riley pulled out her wallet.

“Bitch, shut the fuck up.” Christie rolled her eyes, pulling her purse out. 

Maria smirked, gently nudging Emma, who just...kind of stood there looking lost and confused. “A few weeks ago they actually started smacking each other.” she whispered with a wink. “I shoulda gotten it on camera, “Two dominants bitchfight in food court!” We woulda gotten like...a billion hits on youtube.” 

“So... this is normal?” Emma asked, nibbling on her lower lip as she watched the pair bicker. “Is it coz they really don’t like each other?”

“Nah.” Maria shook her head. “We’ve been tight since, god..forever. They’ve always been...” she gestured, then snorted as both cards were slammed down. “Y’all are lucky I’m good at math. What am I gettin?” 

“C’mere, Em, what d’you want, babe?” Riley tugged Emma closer. “Grab me somethin’ from the Chinese place,” she added to Christie. 

“Chai bubble tea and a caesar salad,” Christie called, already into her phone. “N you better get somethin’ green, Maria.” 

There was a heartbeat while Maria stood there, her brows raised expectantly. 

“Um..” Emma paused. “Bubble tea sounds fun.”

Riley shook her head. “Nuh uh, you’ll dip and one of those snot balls’ll get stuck in your throat. You want a smoothie? Milkshake?” 

Emma shot Riley an annoyed look. “No. I want what Christie is having. A...bubble tea and salad.” She tried to mimic Christie's posture, squeaking when she was instead tugged into Riley’s lap. 

“Get her a chai smoothie and a salad. Have you even had chai before, Em? It’s kinda weird tasting, like...spicy.”

“Yes!” Emma protested, then paused. “Well..okay no, but--” She shrugged, sitting sideways to rest her cheek on Riley’s shoulder. “I want bubbles.” she huffed, though Maria had already gone off to fetch their orders. 

“You can have some of mine,” Christie offered, still scrolling through her social media. “Just don’t choke to death, kay? If I kill Riles’ little girl I’d never hear the end of it.” 

Not long after, Maria returned, handing cards back before dishing out their lunches. “Ceaser salad and bubble tea for you, cashew chicken with extra dino trees for you, smoothie and chicken salad for you aaand, pistachio ice cream for me.” Maria plopped down once everything was dished out, peeking out of the corner of her eye at Christie who straightened and eyed her ice cream.

“You said something green!” Maria pointed out, picking up her spoon and digging it into her ice cream. 

“Uh huh, you know what I meant, brat.” Christie shook her head, popping the top off her container and scooping half into it before snatching up her girlfriend's ice cream, replacing it with the salad. “Quit squawkin’ like a chicken in heat, ‘for I stick my foot up your butt.”

“Aww come on!” Maria was laughing, but she flopped back. “Do I look like a rabbit? I need sugar!”

“Uh huh, eat.” Christie gestured with her fork, turning her attention to the amused Riley and the terrified looking Emma. “Yo, Em? You okay sweetie? You look like yer about to shit yourself.” she paused, lowering her voice and leaning forward. “Is that it, do you need to go potty?”

“Oh my god! No!” Emma covered her face while Riley tossed her head back, laughing out loud. “You’re not gonna...y’know...hit her, are you?” Emma finally asked. “Coz she didn’t do what you said?” 

“I..mean, if it was somethin’ super awful I’d prolly smack her ass a few times, Maria runs ‘round doin’ everything for us, sweetie. I’d never like, beat her or anything, unless she wants it. ‘Sides it ain’t my right anyways, not ‘til next year when she turns sixteen ‘n we seal the whole...y’know...” Christie gave Riley a curious look. “Riley hasn’t like, beat you, has she?”

Emma shook her head quickly, taking a slurp of her smoothie and drawing her head back, giving the cup an offended look. “No...but, Mom has, I mean, not like bad or anything but...Riley, could you..Yer kinda..I can’t..breathe..!”

Riley hadn’t noticed she was squeezing Emma until the girl in her lap complained about being unable to breathe. Her arms instantly loosened, hands smoothing down Emma's sides before scooting one of the chairs closer and shifting the blonde to her own seat. “Forget whatever your mother taught you, princess.” Riley said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Emma's face. 

“Yeah but Mister Smith also said...”

“Forget what he said too.” Riley instructed firmly. “Worry about what I say, and I say if any dominant is beatin’ on their submissives they’re gonna get shot in the face.” Riley picked up her own fork. “Eat.” 

Emma wrinkled her nose, mimicking Riley sarcastically jabbing her own fork towards her container before shoveling the salad into her mouth, once again falling silent besides a couple giggles as the teenagers chattered around her, lazily swinging her legs. She found, after a few slurps, that she liked the chai smoothie, and finished hers quickly.

“Here, try this.” Emma had just noticed Christie had leaned across the table, a plastic spoon offered to her mouth. “Wha?” Emma blinked, but opened her mouth, accepting the chewy ball, slowly chewing.

“It...feels kinda like snot...” Emma admitted, taking the offered napkin and spitting the glob out.

“SEE! I told you!” Riley gestured, packing the containers away and giving Maria an annoyed glare when she smacked her hands away to clean the table up herself.  
***

They had been wandering for about a half hour, slipping into random shops and joking around like teenagers do. Riley had Emma pick out a few pencils, pens and notebooks, though most of her classes were online, Emma tried to refuse, but once she was introduced to the stationary isle, she couldn’t help but pick out some of the brightly colored things, the other three tempting her with fuzzy covers and feathery pens, though Riley was stealthily tugging on feathers and balls to make sure they were secure enough, knowing already, that they would find their way into her girls mouth.

Last, they headed for the specialty store. Emma stopped short, staring at the pink and blue sign. “I don’t wanna go in there.” Emma said softly.

Riley made one of those noncommittal sounds, tugging on her hand, but this time Emma held fast, shaking her head back and forth, her voice pitching up in a whine. “Hey, y’all can go in ahead of us. Maria lemme text you my list. Just stack shit in a cart and we’ll come find you.” Riley gently nudged Emma towards one of the benches close by, sitting and tugging the other girl beside her.

“We gotta get you stuff, princess. We’re down to three pullups and you have no clothes. Mom already ordered the big stuff.”

“I don’t want to wear stupid clothes for stupid littles.” Emma snapped. “I don’t need pullups! And I...I’m done!” Emma went to stand, but before she could Riley reached out, tugging the smaller girl into her lap while her other hand fished for the pacifier in one of her pants pockets. “You don’t wanna walk anymore, baby?” Riley asked, sliding the bulb into Emma's mouth before standing and swooping the struggling, whining blonde up, wincing when an arm swung out. Riley caught the arm, tucking it against Emma's chest before a hand swooped to slap one of the blonde’s flanks. “Don’t. Hit. Daddy.” 

Both of the girls paused, staring at each other with a startled expression, Emma's sparkling pacifier bobbing slowly below her nose, but Riley’s expression sort of melted into that familiar little grin as she walked into the store, shaking her head at the person in front as she searched out her friends. 

“Ohmigod, But Maria this is so CUTE!” The pair heard Christie squealing from a few aisles away, along with an annoyed squawk from Maria. Riley meandered over, taking in the sight, Christie tackling the shorter girl, trying to put a sparkly bow in the messily chopped locks, Maria flailing about to avoid the bow. 

“Jesus, you two.” Riley laughed. Heading towards the cart, she slipped Emma into the chair, squatting to buckle the harness. “Did y’all find some shit?” she asked, rising once her girl was secure. 

“I found a harness and lead, a few packs of pullups and these super cute diapers with little crowns on them.” Maria relented, letting her girlfriend slip the bow on her head. “Christie found a buncha those...like...shirt snappy crotch thingies.”

“Nooottt wearing those.” Emma piped up from her spot, plunking the pacifier in her mouth and twisting to glare at the small group. 

“..and these cute mittens! Look at them! They’re just adorable with clouds and sheep...I’m totally buyin’ these for her. Maybe she’ll stop chewin’ on her fingers!” Christie interrupted, waving the fingerless mittens, causing both Maria and Riley to chuckle. 

“Noooot wearrrinnn thoooose!” Emma singsonged, though she rested her head back, watching Riley as they pushed the cart through the aisles. Time sort of blurred for her, Her stomach was full and she was comfortably warm, even the embarrassment was going away. They had stopped in the furniture section, Maria staying close to the cart while Christie and Riley moved to look through the sheets.

“You keepin’ her in a crib?” Christie asked, “Or, like...a bed with those rails?”

“She’s sleepin’ with me, but I figure she’s gotta do naps and shit so we’re gettin’ her a crib… Hey these are pretty.” Riley picked up a set of powder blue sheets, checking the thread count. “Blue can be for girly girls right? I mean you like blue.” 

“Yeah, those are fine. Blue is good for sleep.” Christie laughed. “Damn, girl. I woulda never taken you for a caregiver, maybe like a pet master or somethin’ but...” Christie glanced over, watching her own girlfriend rocking the cart back and forth, her dark cheeks turning slightly ruddy as heat moved up her face. “Damn, Maria over there takin’ care of your girl has me feelin’ all kindsa things, like Rihanna singin’ S&M an’ Brittany singing’ slumber party things, if you know what I mean.” She paused, fanning her face.

“God we are so fuckin’ gay.” Riley laughed, hefting a pink comforter and tossing it into the cart before returning back to the shelves. “I dunno, I tutor over at the center, ‘n there’s a reason we got the service subs ‘n the littles in the same building, but I never really...y’know?” Riley struggled to vocalize what she meant.

“Never really like, felt a pull to anyone? Yeah, I mean, Maria and I knew we were gonna be together p’rolly in fourth grade when I kicked her ass off the swingset. Don’t really got a thing for anyone else, I mean, I see a hottie and I’m like dammnnn but I don’t see myself comin’ home to a nice dinner cooked by ‘em. Dad says it’s a soulmate thing, I think he’s fulla shit.” Christie paused to toss a fuzzy, neon purple pillow towards the cart. “How far do you think she dips?” 

Riley listened, nodding. “I thought I was ace.” she admitted. “I mean like, I never really felt anything ‘till I saw Em on the ground cryin. I mean like, don’t get me wrong, I love you and Maria but...” She paused. “Toddler, but it’s only been like, less than a week and she fights it. I think she harms herself to stop, but I haven’t been able to get a close enough look at anything more than her legs without her flippin’ her shit on me.” 

Christie nodded, tossing an arm over Riley’s shoulder. “When you saw her cryin’ on the ground you wanted to rip that skank’s face off, pound it into the ground then offer it to your girl in a pretty, pink sippy cup? Yeah, you got it bad.” the darker girl smirked, pecking Riley on the cheek. 

Maria was taking stock of everything, having already made a list on her phone while they meandered the isles, Emma half asleep and clutching at the hem of Riley's baggy black t shirt. “Okay, we have...three harness things, two pink, one backpack style, five leads, three pink, one blue and one painfully green. Five packs of those snap crotch teeshirt thingies, each comes with five so that's...twenty. Three cases of pullups, one case of diapers...six packs of leggings, five of those like...shirt dress just drop on thingies...three sets of bedding... Five bows..” Maria paused, pulling the bow out of her dark hair. “Six bows.” she corrected. “Four twenty ounce bottles, twelve eight ounce sippy cups--”

“And a partridge in a pear tree?” Christie asked, smirking at Maria. 

Riley bit her lip, glancing down at the dozing little. “I feel like I’m forgetting something,” she admitted, scrubbing her hand through the chin length hair and sending it all frizzy.

“Then we can come back or you can order it. Stop freakin--”

Emma gasped, letting out a squeal and making the walking teenagers jump.

“Shit, Em, you okay, baby?” Riley’s eyes were wide as she moved to check for any pinched fingers or skin.

“Noooh, Daddy! Dino!” Emma had fully regressed, pointing at a large, chubby, two foot long T-rex.

“Uh, Riles?” Maria whispered. “You, uh..need to talk, man? Coz, I mean, I know we, but we’re totally cool if you need ta, y’know…”

“You a dude?” Christie, of course, was much more blunt. “We don’t care if you a dude, but we need to know what pronoun to use so we don’t make you uncomfortable n’ shit.” 

Riley shook her head. “I’m not, y’all would be the first to know.” She grinned at Emma, “You want the dinosaur, princess?” Riley asked. It was the first thing Emma had actually asked for.

“You sure, man, coz. I mean...” Maria was still stumbling over her words, trying to be respectful.

“Dude if you’re a dude, just tell us you’re a dude. We need to get you a dick? Do you need to start T? Yooo that teacher, uhh, Mister...Whatshisface... He started T last year after explain’ to us ‘bout some shit.” 

“Christie shut the fuck up and grab the dinosaur and stop screamin’ about dicks in the middle of the store, Jesus christ!” Riley rubbed her forehead while Maria started cackling, sending both glares and amused glances their way from various shoppers. 

Christie huffed, but moved to grab the dinosaur. “Hey, it does kinda look like you!” She grinned, giving Emma's cheek a little boop with its tail, causing the little teenager to squeal out a happy giggle. 

They headed to the front, and Emma went quiet again, shrinking into the seat at the cashier's annoyed expression, reaching for Riley’s shirt again. Though both Christie and Maria looked the part of “upper middle class,” Christie in designer jeans and carrying an obviously name brand, designer purse, Maria was less ostentatious in a pair of black jeans and a fitted polo; Riley looked like she was from the “wrong side” of the tracks in a pair of baggy skater jeans and a ripped up black t shirt, her hair messy from running her hands through it. And Emma was still in Vaughn’s old sweater and a pair of tights. But they started to stack stuff up on the counter, only pausing when Christie realized the checkout lady wasn’t checking them out.

“Look, like, I know this whole...gay thing is trendy and I know some of you kids wanna be classified as littles to get people to take care of you and buy you stuff but this isn’t a “Lets play pretend” store. Please put this stuff back.” Becky rolled her eyes at the group while Emma shrunk further into herself. 

“How the fuck do you even know what the fuck we like fuckin, bitch?” Riley drew herself to her full five six, those green eyes turning stony with privileged teenage fury. “Shut the fuck up and ring up our shit.” she flicked her gaze towards the woman's duck-shaped name tag. “Be-cky.” 

“Yeaaaah, I’m gonna have to get a manager.” Becky drawled, wrinkling her nose at Emma before flicking her gaze towards both Maria and Christie, her face puckering just a little further. 

“Yeaaah, you do that.” Christie said with a nod, already pulling out her phone to call her dad. “I’m just gonna call my parents, since they’re lawyers and all.” 

“Uh huh, and your mom’s the president, right?” Becky asked, pressing a button. “Need a manager up front, buncha actual kids.” 

“No Ma’am.” Maria said respectfully, reaching out to place a calming hand on Christie’s arm, lest she jump the counter and smack the cashier stupid. “My mother passed away when I was four, My dad’s just a lowly minor service submissive counselor up at The Center.”

Christie took a deep breath, her gaze flickering towards the manager. “I’m five seconds from beating the actual shit out of your worker lady. And I would not do good in jail, I am much too pretty an’ I only need one dyke up in my ass, thank you.”

“Thanks, babe...” Maria’s voice was dry. “Way to show pride in the LGBT community. Dyke up in your ass, jesus.” She busied herself with trying to distract Emma. “No, babe stay in the seat. Yeah I know it blows right now, let your daddy and Auntie Christie fix...and, she bit me, fabulous. So, am I gonna turn into a werewolf?” Maria grinned at the surprised giggle bubbling from the little’s lips.

“Uh, Becky. Ring them up.” Karen demanded, flashing quick smiles the teenage dominants’ way. “She’s new, ladies.” 

“She’s a rude bitch.” Riley snapped, pulling out her card and slamming it on the counter. “It shouldn’t matter what she thinks, she should keep her mouth shut and ring us up. The fuck are we gonna steal, already bringin’ a cartful to the counter?”

“Young lady, you need to--” Becky started, but Karen shushed her. “That is Riley Petrova...”

“I don’t care if she’s Donald Trump himself.” Becky started, earning a scoff from the pair.

“Daughter of Anya and Vaughn Petrova...” Karen said slowly, trying to spell it out for the ignorant cashier. 

“Oh.” Becky paled, finally catching the drift.

“Aannd that is Christie Summers..daughter of David and Mel Summers.” Riley said with a smirk. “Of Summers and Summers Law,” she added, grinning even more now.

Yeeaaahhh...” Maria had stood straight, smirking. “Together they are pretty much heirs to like, the entire country's wealth. But, I mean..they prolly can’t afford a measily...ummm..one sec, Em, can I have my fingers back for like...twenty seconds, sweetie? Thank you.” Maria took her hand back from where Emma was busy gnawing on it, wiping the drool off onto her shirt before pulling out her phone. “Hmm...nine hundred and thirty dollars wortha stuff...” Maria offered her hand back to the little, who went back to chomping on her fingers. 

“Well...what about you?” Becky asked, trying to save face. “And her. Neither of you can afford--”

“Fucks sake, lady, neither of them are payin’!” Christie let out an annoyed breath, turning her gaze back to Karen. “Ring up the shit and get her outta our sight before I own this place.”

“Ah...I, actually can, yeah, hi...” Maria wiggled her fingers. “My grandmother is pretty rich an’ left my dad a fat inheritance, so did my great grandma and...uh, y’know, birds of a feather and all that. Em though? Yeah she was poor as shit.”

“Thanks...” Emma muttered, slowly coming back up, though she kept Maria’s hand. “Now that we’ve all met and had sharing time, lemme out of this thing so I can go pot...go to the bathroom.”

Karen had already started ringing up the items while Christie slammed more down. “Better double bag, leave the dinosaur out,” but Becky gave an “ah hah!” look when Emma said she had to go to the bathroom.

“If you’re ~little~ then why are you using the real bathroom?”

“Do you like, ever shut the fuck up?” Riley asked finally. Moving towards Emma, she carefully unbuckled her, helping the girl to her feet and holding her hand. “Or do you like, just keep talking? Do you know anything? You know she’s actually able to use the bathroom, right? I mean, just like Maria here is actually not scraping the ground and begging to rub her bitch’s foot right now.” she paused. “Don’t even ask, princess, because yes you’re still usin’ the diapers.” then went back on her tangent. “Did they not teach old people shit? I mean, do you have like, internet?” She swiveled her gaze, landing on one of the pets leashed to her master's side, because of course they’d drawn a crowd. “You. Do you talk?” 

The girl peeked up at her master, who snickered softly and nodded. “Go ahead, pet.”

“Yes, Ma’am..I also go to the bathroom inside.” she paused. “Most of the time.”

Riley nodded. “Thank you.” She swiveled again, glancing at a woman not much older then her, holding the hand of another young adult in a pair of bright blue overalls and a stocking cap. “You. Do you use the bathroom? Do you only talk in baby talk?”

The boy swiveled a look to his mommy, biting his lip and hugging her arm. “Go ahead, poppet.” the woman said gently.

“Um, I have pullups mosta the time..Cept for if I’m sick or somethin...”

“He does talk in babytalk a lot though.” the woman admitted with a shrug. “I had some problems shoppin’ when we first met. What are you, like..fourteen? Fifteen? We were both fifteen...” 

The items were bagged, card scanned, Christie handing Riley’s card back to her. “I feel like I’m on some episode of Glee.” she muttered. “I swear if anyone bursts into song I’mma lose my--” She paused as Maria started singing.

“Just a Lonely Booyyyy!”

“I swear to god, if you continue, you’re not gonna see the outside of the corner for a week.” Christie called, though her voice held amusement. 

Riley snorted, hefting the bags up. “I assume we can take the cart with us, unless you’re worried we’re gonna steal that too?” she asked finally, pulling out her phone to call her driver. She wasn’t even gonna bother with a rideshare at this point. “Oh, shit, we need to go get you a phone started, I knew I forgot something!”

“Well, that was uh, interesting...” Maria chimed in. “Y’know, if my dad heard me cuss as much as you did I’d be shitting bubbles, and I’m not bein’ like...what’s the word? Whatever, I would be shitting actual bubbles.” Maria was pushing the cart, Christie playing with the little hairs on the back of her neck as she chattered out her nervous energy. “Also we forgot teethers, coz your girl is a biter, so just watch out when y’all start...OOWwww!” the last bit was cut off, Christie taking a handful of that short hair and yanking back. “Naw miss, it’s cool. I don’t need hair.” she snarked. 

“I don’t need a phone, I don’t know anyone ‘cept for you guys an’ Miss Anya and Vaughn now.” Emma pointed out, using her free hand to rub her eyes. “I tried callin’ the couple of friends I had at school, but...” she shrugged. “I ‘unno, mom prolly told all their parents what I am.” Emma tried not to be sad, or at least tried not to show it. “But really, thank you for, you know...”

Riley nodded. “Yeah, but there’s games and books and groups you can join and stuff. Plus you’re starting school, though I still think you should homeschool like me. But mom says you need peers or whatever, ‘n I wanna be able to get ahold of you.” 

Emma nodded as they made their way to the kiosk. And, it was quick work to get an account set up, though she scowled at the caregiver blocks, letting out a protesting sound. 

Finally they were done and piling into the minivan. Though the other three chattered as usual, Emma kept quiet, nuzzling against Riley’s side; another weird, busy day, but she was glad to be going home. The girls would have a sleepover, and Riley would discover that Mt Dew was Emma's absolute favorite drink, and she should also be cut off at one can. Emma would discover that Riley loved oatmeal raisin cookies, but Christie and Maria both thought they were evil and peanut butter was far better. And all four learned that Emma loved being in the kitchen creating things for people and she really hated being told “no.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of an eating disorder.

It was the first day of school, the littles’ classes started at ten, and it was already eight. Emma was clinging to Vaughn’s back as he wandered the house, peeking over the large man's shoulder. “Maaayyybe if we hide, Riley won’t find us?” Emma asked, only about half serious. 

Vaughn chuckled, tickling one of the bare feet that was poking out from under his arm. “She will find you, and she will tickle you.” the mountain of a man threatened, raising his voice when he heard his daughter. “She is in here with me.” 

“Traitor! Mutiny! Walk the plank!” Emma slid down, her bare feet landing on the hardwood floor, resting her hands on her hips and giving Vaughn a playful glare. 

Riley had paused a moment, leaning against the door jamb to watch the pair, Emma's unicorn backpack slung over her own shoulder. She scanned the area before her eyes landed on the umbrella stand. Snatching her black umbrella and the rainbow one her mom found for Emma, she took a sword fighting stance. 

“Ahhh, the dread pirate princess!” Riley smirked at her girl as she spun, tossing the rainbow umbrella the blonde’s way. 

Emma blinked as the umbrella landed on the floor, her brow furrowed as she looked back up at Riley before she snatched the umbrella, copying the other girl's stance with a loud “Hyyy--ya!”

The pair play-dueled for a few minutes until Emma poked Riley in the chest, the taller girl falling to the floor dramatically. “AHhh, I’ve been beat by the dread...pirate...ninja princess!” She stuck out her tongue, making “Hrrnngh” noises before going silent, looking appropriately dead.

“HAH! I WIN!” Emma bounced, then paused, scooting closer, nudging Riley with her bare foot. “Riley...Okay, don’t be dead anymore!” She bent forward, smooshing Riley’s cheeks together with her hands, then let out a startled squeal as Riley “came to life” snatching her up and landing playful kisses on her cheeks and head. 

“Nomnomnom...Zombie Daddy gonna eat your braiiinnns!” The pair wrestled while Emma squealed and laughed, Riley standing after a few minutes to pull her girl up and check the time, and then Emma's hair, and then the time again. “Okay, ponytail it is...” she said with a nod, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers. “You want sneakers or mary janes?”

“I can take pot to school?” Emma asked, earning a startled laugh from one of the housekeepers while Riley just looked at her like she’d grown another head. 

“No...I mean… What? No!” Riley shook her head, setting Emma down on the little stool by Emma's new vanity, an island of pink among the rock and rap posters, random medical books and dinosaur figurines. Riley stared at Emma for a moment, her lips turning into a goofy grin before she made her way to the closet, rooting through and holding up a pair of white sneakers and a pair of black “mary jane” style shoes. 

“Oh! Um..” Emma pursed her lips, “Sneakers, please.” she said with a nod, holding out her hands and making the classic “grabby hand” gesture while Riley approached, snagging a pair of white anklets from the laundry basket. 

“Hold out your feet.” Riley nudged one of the beanbags closer, plopping down and waiting patiently. 

“I can put them on myself.” Emma protested, tucking her feet under the chair and nibbling on her lower lip, watching Riley through the fall of blonde hair.

“Mm.” Riley agreed, reaching out to snag one of Emma's feet. She furrowed a brow when the other girl tugged her foot away. “Em, I don’t think you want to sit all day on a sore butt. Test me later when we have more time.” 

Emma scowled, leaning forward to snatch the sock, but Riley used that to her advantage, tipping Emma into her lap. “Alright, princess needs a reminder of who's in charge. Got it...” Riley mused, flipping the hem of the dress over and landing a few swats to Emma's upturned ass, the cookie monster on the pull up glaring back at her. 

“OOoww!” Emma shreaked, though to be perfectly honest, it really didn’t hurt. But Emma kicked her legs anyways, falling silent and sniffling when Riley slipped first one sock, then the other on her feet before righting her again to sit on the chair.

“Mean.” Emma sulked, her face bright pink. She scrubbed at her eyes while Riley continued to slide the shoes on her girl, tying the laces into jaunty bows before she rose to adjust Emma to look at the mirror while she picked up a jeweled hairbrush.

“I know, Daddy is awful.” Riley teased, gently tugging the bristles through Emma's hair. “Hand me a hair thingie.”

“Mean, daddy.” Emma grumped, though she obediently passed a hair tie back, marveling in the fact that when Riley did her hair, it didn’t hurt at all, and soon enough her hair was smoothed and gathered into a high ponytail. 

Just as Riley was helping Emma to her feet, they heard Anya calling from somewhere in the house, making Emma whimper softly and snug closer to Riley’s side. 

“We’re comin!” Riley called back, glancing down at Emma. “You okay, Em?” she asked, her arms instinctively moving to wrap around Emma's waist. 

“Your mom..she’s yelling. Is she gonna beat us?” Emma asked softly. “It’s my fault if we’re late, I’ll take...”

Riley cut her off. “Mom will never lay a hand on you like that, neither will dad or any one else, Do you hear me?” 

“You just hit me!” Emma protested, pulling away to look up into Riley’s face, her lower lip popped out into a pout.

“There is a difference, and you know it, little princess.” Riley glanced up at the clock, letting out a little huff when she heard Anya yelling again. “Jesus..” she muttered, raising her voice. “We’re coming!” She grabbed Emma's hand, tugging her through the hallways. “Lemme grab your bag, I think I left it in the kitchen.”

“So, ahh..” Vaughn was in the kitchen, working on some sort of electronic thing when Riley came in to grab Emma's bag, his voice still holding that deep Russian accent. “No Mommy? Or “mama” Or...”

“Before you ask,” Riley started, holding up her hand. “No, I don’t feel like I’m a dude, Yes, I’m absolutely sure. No, really, I’m positive. Dad I swear to god if you say anything about my dick or lack thereof I will literally chop off my head and burn out my ears.”

Vaughn laughed, holding out his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, got it. But why...” 

“Riley Petrova, if you do not get your little butt out here we are leaving without you!” Anya called, her voice irritated. 

“Okay, we will talk later.” Vaughn said with a wink as Riley puffed out a sigh and made her way to her girl and mother.   
***

“Okay, I’ll be right out here at three.” Riley promised, Emma tucked to her side. She kept a protective arm around Emma. “And if you need to, you can call me, I took off classes the rest of the week to get you settled.” 

Emma nodded, staying quiet as she was led into the center. They had visited several times, but she was terrified of being there without Riley. But she flashed a little grin. “Yep. I know.”

“Okay...yeah...um...” Riley took a deep breath, pulling away. “You just have like one class, there’s no switchin’ about. And there’s maybe...ten other kids and your teacher is little too, so...I mean, she’s got her mate with her but...” 

“Daddy I’m fine.” Emma said with a nod, shouldering her bag and putting on a brave face. “I know how school works, been doin’ it for like my whole life already. Chiiiilll, breeaaatthhhee...” Emma took a couple deep breaths, whooshing them out dramatically before she smirked at the chuckle from Riley.

“A’ight, go on, brat. Oh! There’s like twenty in your backpack for the tuck shop. Do not spend it all on candy.” Riley poked Emma's nose, turning her and sending her off with a pat on the butt.  
***

“So, uh...Daddy huh?” Anya asked softly, a warm but quizzical smile on her face as she turned to look at Riley, mother and daughter heading away from Emma’s new classroom. 

“Moooom please please not you too, it just feels right, okay? I know, I know guys are generally daddies but...”

“No, I get it. You’re too hard for a mommy,” Anya mused, tugging lightly on her daughter's short hair. “Daddies protect, mommies coddle.”

“Oh god, THANK YOU! Mom, seriously, Christie started screamin’ about dicks in the middle of the littles shop! I legit almost died.” 

Anya laughed softly as they made their way through the halls, Riley having decided earlier she was gonna just sit in one of the meeting rooms with her laptop for a while.

***

Emma pushed open the brightly colored door, holding her breath. But instead of being confronted by an annoyed teacher like she was used to, she was greeted by a short, curvy blonde woman wearing several brightly colored bangles. 

“Oh! You must be Emma! I’m Miss Dahlia, Or just Dahlia. Come in, sweetie.” the woman instructed, waving Emma in. “Just put your bag over in one of the lockers. Do you need to dip into the bathroom for a change or anything?” 

“Um..no Ma’am.” Emma's voice was soft as she glanced around the cheerful room, kids from what looked like her age to about nineteen scattered around beanbags and tables, dressed almost “normal;” though there were touches of what they were, a patch here, a bit too much lace there, a pacifier dangling from a mouth. “I’m...I got that covered, but thank you.” Emma made her way to the lockers, studying them carefully; instead of the drab grey, beat up metal like her old school, these were all brightly painted with cheerful magnet letters or plaques stating whose locker it was. “Is...this one taken?” she asked, pointing to a cheerful yellow one with flowers decorating it.

“Nope, that’s a fun color, too. We’re gonna do English first, so you’ll just need a notebook and your laptop. Do you have one? We can assign you one if you don’t.” Dahlia pulled out a box. “And here ya go, for your name, so people know that’s your space.” 

“Oh, Um...Daddy...I mean, Riley...Um...” Emma stuttered, her eyes filling with tears as she started to get more nervous. “She bought me a laptop for school.” Emma paused. “I told her not to...I promise I’m not taking--”

Dahlia reached out, touching the teenager’s arm. “Hey, hey it’s okay. Is that your new caregiver? Riley?” Dahlia already knew it was, but she knew it was better to let the kids talk about things. She moved towards one of the benches, leading Emma to sit down. “It’s kinda scary, isn’t it? I mean, your life changin’ so quick.”

Emma sniffed, nodding her head as she dug through her backpack, pulling out the small laptop. She sat it down, rooting around until she found a notebook, brightly colored with the words ‘I’m a ~little~ cutie’ in big bubble letters. “Yeah, uh..a little.” she muttered, “But it’s okay.”

Dahlia nodded. “Of course it is. But it’s also okay to be afraid, okay? Don’t ever feel bad for having feelings. And if you ever need to talk that’s what I’m here for.” Dahlia paused. “Well, also for teaching..but..” she trailed off, giving a girlish giggle as she stood, holding her hand out. 

Emma paused a moment, then slowly reached out, taking her new teacher’s hand. Together they set up Emma's locker, Emma choosing the letter magnets to spell out her name before settling into one of the chairs. 

They had started their lesson, and Emma was pleasantly surprised. She was worried they would be taking her back to ‘ABCs,’ but it was actually biologically age appropriate, with three or four teachers for every six kids. It was weird that Emma was getting so much help and actually had both teachers and some of the older kids answering her questions, too. And soon enough it was already lunch.

“Hey! Emma! Over here!” Emma was in the shared lunch room, clutching the twenty she found tucked in a blue envelope when she heard her name being called. She knit her brow, blinking curiously at the girl waving at her, who was standing with another boy who had sat a few seats away in class. She held her breath, doing another sweep to see if she saw Riley, before making her way over.

“Hey! So, like, today is corn dog day. That’s Jake's favorite day, but I think they’re gross.” The slight Asian girl beamed a bright grin, sticking out her hand. “I’m Amy. That, by the way, is Jake. He’s kinda dipped down a bit, so he’s bein’ quiet.” 

“I...like corn dogs. I can’t find a like..price thingie though, and Daddy...Riley...didn’t say, and I couldn’t find anything on the website, just the menu.” Emma bit her lip, tugging on the hem of her dress, but she grinned a little at the bubbling giggle from Jake as another teenager approached them. 

“Kiddos need help?” he asked with a grin, giving one of Amy's pigtails a tug before he took Jake’s hand. “C’mon bud, you’re totally littled out, you get to sit with the cool kids.” He gave Emma a little upnod. “Hey, new kid right? If you need help just look for someone with a LED bracelet on. They’re the service kids on duty. We’ll prolly check on you ‘til you wanna kick us in the shin though, right, Amy?” He raised a brow at Amy, causing the girl to clap her hands over her mouth and giggle loudly, making Emma snicker softly. 

“Kyle, she thinks she has to ~pay~ to eat.” Amy said with a roll of her eyes, hooking her arm through Emma’s. “I ~guess~ I’ll take her through the line for the totally gross corn dog so she doesn’t give all her money away.”

Kyle shook his head. “Be nice. You were new too.” Kyle said with a wink, leading Jake off.

“So like...” Emma trailed off, “The service subs help the littles? That’s kinda mean. I mean, what if they don’t want to?”

Amy tugged her through the line, grabbing two trays. “They do anything to be helpful. If not then they get really sad and depressed. Seriously, I’ve seen it. It’s totally tragic.” She reached out, taking two of the baskets full of corndogs and french fries, putting one on Emma's tray. “We have to have at least one fruit and one veggie, and fries don’t count. We can also have a smoothie and that counts as both. Usually one of the grownup dominants or the service kids will notice if we’re dipping and help us eat. How far do you go?” 

Emma knit her brow, trying to take everything in. Why would they care what she ate? Sure Riley did, but… She frowned a little at the question, then shrugged her shoulders, trying to catch up with Amy's mile a minute chatter.

“Okay, so...liiiike, middle, that’s Dahlia. You can’t really be a middle ‘till you’re old. Dahlia drops younger sometimes, then she just plays with us and one of the other teachers take over, mosta them are dominants so they don’t drop,” Aimee explained, pausing for a moment. “Aw man, really? Fiiine, god!” She gave the woman in the front a pouting glare when she put a cup of water on her tray. “I didn’t drink enough water before bed time.”

“You never drink enough water.” The woman singsonged. “It's why your lips are getting chapped. Hey, sweetie. You need one more grain, Do you want a muffin?” 

“Uh...sure.” Emma said with a nod. 

“So anyways.” Amy continued. “Then there’s toddler, and then baby. And all in between. I go low toddler, but I’ve not gone baby yet.” 

“Um...” Emma blinked again. “I...guess toddler? I mean, Daddy usually, I mean, Riley...I mean…”

Amy nodded. “You’re Miss Riley’s girl, huh?” she asked. “Saw your caseworker beatin’ the crap out of you b’fore we all got shooed away from the windows. You can call her daddy, you know. I mean she’s gonna be in a couple years anyways.”

“You saw that?” Emma asked, plunking her tray down on a table with a small groan. “Well that’s just freaking awesome.”

“Pft, all of us at the center had weird stuff in our lives. My caseworker dropped me off right when I was diagnosed. Most of us are like, totally gay and our parents don’t want us, specially on the service side. The littles side is just...y’know..” Amy trailed off, quiet for a second before she tucked into her corn dog. “I like both though!”

“Both what?” Emma asked, tucking the twenty dollars back into her pocket before she sat down to eat too. 

“Girls and boys.” Amy explained. “So it doesn’t matter what kinda dominant I get. But I’ll probably get a girl, since I’m here. I might get a boy though.” 

“Uhh..” That was all Emma got out before she was pulled back and a kiss dropped on her head. She squeaked, looking up into Maria’s grinning face.

“You scared me!” Emma accused, laughing and wiggling out of Maria’s grasp. “Why aren’t you in school? Why do I have to go to school and you and daddy get to stay home? That’s totally not fair!”

“I gotta go back. Bleh, social studies. But I’ve been tasked with the very important job of making sure Riley’s Princess is eating properly. Also I needed to bother this ‘lil chatterbox,” Maria smirked, giving Amy a gentle poke before peering at their trays. 

Amy squealed out a giggle, then nodded. “See, Maria’s gay.” Amy said with a nod. “But she’s not like us, I mean like, she has a regular family, not a fucked up one like we do.” 

“Thank you for the introduction.” Maria’s voice was playful as she snapped a picture of their trays, stealing a french fry from Emma's plate. “Y’alls food is way better though, seriously. Way, way better.” 

“Nah, but seriously, it really is!” Christie chirped, ambling up and leaning against the table, reaching out to steal one of Emma's fries too. “My dad pays almost 50 k a year for me to go to this fancy ass school and we just get limp salad and soggy bread. Hey, Em, how you doin, baby?” 

“That’s ‘coz we don’t got service kids cookin’ for us. We got grumpy ass dominants who don’t wanna be there doin’ shit. P’rolly leather Ds. Ugh, they’re assholes… Ahh, there she is.” Riley ambled up, pretending like she hadn’t been watching from a shadowy corner like a creeper the whole time.

“Nope...” Emma was just about to bite into the corndog when it was taken from her, replaced with a turkey sandwich on wheat, Riley dropping a kiss to Emma's forehead. 

“Hey! I wanted that!” Emma griped, though her heart swelled at seeing Riley. She hopped up, throwing her arms around the taller girl. “Can we go home now, daddy, pleeeaase?” Emma was actually enjoying her time, but she missed Riley and she missed her new family and really she just wanted to be back at the big house running around the halls and curling up in Riley’s lap. 

“Gross, no. Amy, I brought you a turkey sandwich too, babe. Gimme just a sec.” Riley maneuvered Emma as if she had been doing it her whole life, popping out another baggy and putting it on Amy's plate. Already Maria was urging the slight woman to eat the french fries while Christie played with the girl’s hair. “It’s only three more hours, princess, you can handle three more hours.” Though Riley didn’t think ~she~ could handle three more hours, even if she didn’t tell Emma that!  
****

(About ten minutes before)

The three teenagers hovered by one of the exits to the cafeteria, Riley pacing the floor. Christie and Maria both came over on their free hour. Since their school was only about a mile away, it was easy. 

“Dude, chill, look. Amy is talking to her, and, okay Jake’s not ~talking~ but...they’re both good kids!” Maria pointed out. “Just, let's go over there and check on her.”

“No, no we can’t do that. Oh, god. Corn dogs? Really? I swore mom nixed that from the menu. Do you know how many cancer causing chemicals are in corn dogs? Yo, Christie, run to the deli and grab a couple turkey sandwiches, get that whole grain bread, it’s the only thing Amy will eat without, y’know...”

“Bitch, do I look…” Christie trailed off, sighing and rolling her eyes before she snatched Riley’s card. “You are so lucky I don’t want Em eatin’ that shit either...” Christie bitched. “And you’re so lucky I’m in my damn uniform ‘n not wearin’ heels. Sendin’ me off like your lil stool girl...” 

“Dude, it’s one corn dog, it’s not gonna kill her. Chill.”

“Okay..right..” Riley took a deep breath, then carded her hands through her own hair. “Is she crying? Did some one bump into her? Fuck! No, she’s just doin’ school at home...” Riley started off, but Maria jerked her back by her shirt.

“Riley, it will legit hurt my heart in so, so many ways to smack some sense into you, but I feel it’s my duty as your best friend.” Maria reached up, dusky-skinned hands squeezing Riley’s pale cheeks. “She’s fiiiiiiine.” 

Riley nodded once. “Yeah, yeah. She’s fine.” Riley straightened, watching for a few more minutes, Christie returning with the sandwiches and her card. “Amy won’t eat mayo coz her fucked up bitch of a cunt aunt told her it had a hundred calories a teaspoon. I got her mustard. Em’s has lettuce and mayo. Send me off like your lil bitch again ‘n I’m gonna kick your ass so hard you’re gonna have to open your mouth to fart.”

Maria snorted softly. “Classy, Miss.” she muttered. “Seriously, why did you send her? Like, hi, I’m right here?” Maria’s voice held just a touch of offense.

“Shit, I don’t know! Christie knows all the fancy shit to get...Okay...I’m goin… No..wait...you go!” Riley pushed Maria lightly. “You go first, so she doesn’t think I’m spying on her.”

“But you are spying on her?” Maria pointed out, walking backwards and smirking before she turned on her heel and ambled out.

“This is kinda cute.” Christie admitted with a grin, straightening the little tie tucked into her sweater.

“Oh, shut up.” Riley watched, nodding her head and glancing at her phone as Maria sent the picture. Wrinkling her nose at the offending corndog, she grumbled, “Ugh, corndogs, really? How basic.”

“Your privilege is showing, Riles. An’ from someone wearin’ a 90s era Korn T Shirt...” Christie trailed off, smirking as she shouldered her bag, ambling off towards the little crowd.

“Korn Rocks!” Riley shouted, earning a few puzzled stares. She blushed, dipping away from the door with an “Oh, shit.” Waiting a few heartbeats before joining the crowd, her tension melting for a moment as Emma jumped into her arms, Riley smiled, content for the first time all day.  
***

It seemed like just a few minutes before the little group had to break up, though Amy was resting against Christie's arm, her thumb in her mouth and half of her tray gone, which was a bit of an improvement. 

“I’ll take her up to the nursery ‘n uber back to school.” Maria lifted the little into her arms, heading off.

“Uuugh, math.” Emma groaned, picking up her own tray, though she was weirdly excited to go back to class, something she’d never, ever felt before. After math was crafts, and she loooved crafts! But she glanced over at Riley, biting her lip. “Daddy, I wanna come home...don’t cry, let's go home?”

Riley shook her head. “Go on, brat, three hours, make me somethin’ pretty.” Riley leaned forward, taking her girl's tray and kissing her forehead and chucking her under the chin before she nodded towards the group forming around Dahlia. “Yer teacher’s here, babe.” 

Emma nodded, giving first Riley a quick hug, and then Christie before bouncing off to slip into the crowd.

***

Emma slipped the money back into her backpack, hopping back to her seat. Once again they worked on both math and social studies, the last hour dedicated to either crafts or naps, depending on where the kids were, though most of them chose crafts. 

“Whatcha makin?” Amy asked, plopping back down.

“Hey! You’re back. Um...I was thinking flowers...but blue and green? Coz Daddy likes those colors, but she likes flowers too. I’d make her a dinosaur but I can’t draw that well.” Emma pulled a few bits of construction paper closer, peeking at Amy, who had glitter, glue and some ring backs. “What are you makin’?”

“Rings!” 

The pair giggled together, Emma showing her new friend how to make paper roses and Amy showing her friend how to mix glue and glitter to make a “stone” for a ring. They had just got finished when Dahlia called for clean up.

Emma just slipped everything back into her bag when Riley ambled through the door, giving hugs and highfives to those who wanted them before she grinned, seeing her girl, sleepy eyed from five hours of school. She swooped in, giving the Emma growly little bites to the “ooooohs!” of the other littles, slinging an arm around the girl as she led her out, Emma blushing and nuzzling into her side.

“How was your day, baby?” Riley asked, helping Emma into the van and fixing her seatbelt. She smiled at the little group of paper flowers, kissing the girl's cheek. “It’s beautiful, princess.” she crooned.

“It was okay! I was scared but everyone's really nice and once I fell asleep and no one yelled at me!” Emma bragged, kicking her legs lazily as Riley climbed in after her.

Neither of them saw Betty’s beat up car at the corner or the angry looking woman watching and smoking.

“Yeah, I know, James. I’ll get the money, just...relax, baby, I got this… She owes it to us. Took care of the lousy thing for thirteen years.” Betty growled into the cell phone. She already had a plan. Emma was always a sucker for a few tears and a sob story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mentions of sex between teenagers.  
> TW: slight violence between Emma and her mother

It had been about a year. Emma was almost fifteen, while Riley had just turned seventeen. They had been helping with Christie and Maria's bonding ceremony planning for the last six months, and though, somehow Emma had been able to sneak off and give her mother the twenty dollars Riley gave her every other day, Emma was trying to secretly hold back money to get her friends a gift.

Emma was at the center, behind the trash cans, nervously staring down at her tye-dyed sneakers while her mom prattled on about James needing this and her needing that. 

“Besides.” Betty finished. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be with that rich bitch, so…” she gave her daughter an annoyed, head to toe look, taking in the neatly braided hair and the brightly colored shirt dress, one of the many in the same style Riley always put her in for school. 

“Uh, yeah...” Emma held out a five and a ten dollar bill. “Daddy only gave me fifteen this time.” she lied.

“Gimme yer bag then.” Betty demanded, snatching the money from Emma's hand. “Y’know, James has...people. He could fuck your ‘lil lesbo bitch up!” She reached out for the teenager, scowling when Emma stepped back and shook her head. “Ugh, GOD. A little and a lesbian? What the hell, Emma! I raised you better than--”

Emma's eyes flashed, not for herself, but for Riley. “Bullshit, you didn’t raise me. You were too busy fuckin’ every guy with a capital in his name, prolly subs too if they’d give you enough drugs!” She stepped back as Betty grabbed for her bookbag. “And fuck no I’m not givin’ you my bag. Let you get your...your icky paws all over the stuff Daddy gave me? Fuck that noi--”

She was cut off when Betty grabbed her arm. Emma let out a loud squeak, digging into her own thigh to stop herself from a drop, it would not do to drop right now. “You ungrateful little shit!” Betty snapped, raising her hand to slap Emma, though Emma held fast, tilting her head up even as her eyes glittered with tears.

“Go ahead, hit me.” she challenged. “I been hidin’ the bruises pretty good so Riley didn’t fuck you up. Let’s see what happens when you hit her girl. Hell, I’d like to see what happens when Anya and Vaugn see!” Betty had grabbed her arm or shoulder each week, and being little, she already bruised pretty easily, but she was also good at hiding them. She kept that hazel gaze on her mother's hateful face until the older woman pushed her away, Emma landing hard on her backside and scraping up her palms. 

“Go the fuck on then. She better watch her back.” Betty sneered, pulling yet another cigarette from the pack. “‘N don’t think you can’t gimme that money, I deserve it, I’m at home with nothin’ to do and no food while you’re livin’ it rich..”

Dropping, dropping...Emma's face scrunched up, but she purposefully dug her stinging hands into the pavement as she scrambled up. She was only a little worried about Riley, she knew her family was incredibly powerful, though she didn’t know the ins and outs. But she turned away to head back towards the playground, Amy running up to her. 

“Hey! Where you been?” Amy reached out to grab her friend's hand, letting out a little gasp. “Oh my god...you’re bleeding!”

“I...fell...” Emma muttered, swaying from side to side. She wanted Riley, she needed Riley right now! Emma trembled, looking down at herself; her dress was ripped, would Daddy be mad? “I...need...” She snifflled as Amy grabbed her wrist to tug her towards one of the service kids. “I...need daddy, please.” Emma's head was starting to pound, but she continued to dig her fingernails into her bloody palm.

Emma didn’t really notice much else except for fuzzy voices around her. She really wanted Dyno right now, but Dyno was at home. She vaguely noticed herself in the nurse's office while a taller woman bandaged her hands. 

“We called your Daddy, Em.” the nurse promised. “This is gonna sting a little, okay?” She paused, watching Emma fighting tears. “Sweetheart, you can cry...it’s not good for you to hold it in.” The nurse bent to her task of cleaning the gravel out of Emma's hand.

“I...want Daddy...” Emma hiccupped, her voice strained. Her Big Brain hated feeling so dependent on Riley, which meant later on, after she rose up from her space, she would probably struggle just a little more against allowing Riley to take care of her.

It was only a few minutes after the gravel was cleaned out and her hands wrapped that Riley came into the nurses’ office. She instantly moved to the little cot where Emma was curled up, scooping Emma into her arms and making shushing noises while Emma finally dropped fully, burrowing her face into Riley’s neck.

“This ain’t from just a fall.” Riley swiveled her gaze to the nurse as Emma trembled in her arms. “Yo, someone bullying her or some shit? She gettin’ in trouble with the teacher?” Riley knew Emma could be a mouthy shit sometimes and that could get her in trouble, but if one of the other kids were bullying her girl...

The nurse shrugged. “I don’t know, I couldn’t get any information. She kept saying she fell and asking for you. Go ahead and take her home, I’ll get her signed out.” 

Riley nodded tersely, “Thanks,” she muttered, pushing the door open and making her way down the hall to the shiny, black SUV she’d gotten for her birthday. 

“Noooah Daddy!” Emma whined softly when Riley settled her into the safety seat, squirming, her eyes still glittering with tears as she reached for Riley while the other girl snapped the buckles. 

“I know, baby, it’s only ten minutes.” Riley soothed, pulling a pacifier out of the depths of one of her cargo pants pockets and popping it into Emma's mouth before she quickly snapped the straps in place, fingers moving to make sure it wasn’t loose or too tight.

“Peese daddy?” Emma sniffled, her watery eyes staring into Riley’s face as she made grabby hands. Rileys heart melted, but she bent, grabbing Dyno from the front seat and pressing it into Emma's grabbing arms before hopping into the front seat. 

Riley listened to Emma sniffle, peeking in the mirror every once in a while as she drove. “Almost home, princess.” she promised every few minutes, breathing a sigh of relief once she pulled into the driveway. Though the sniffling had stopped, Emma still had that sad little look on her face, the pacifier bobbing lazily while her flushed cheek pressed against Dyno. 

Emma was quiet during the ride, hugging her favorite stuffed animal and trying not to cry and upset Riley while she was driving, though she let out a soft sigh or relief, mirroring Riley’s when they pulled up the driveway and into the massive garage. She twisted her head, her fingers already trying to work the straps off when Riley opened the door. “Daaaddyy, off.” she demanded with a scowl, yanking on the restraints.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’ bossy lil shit.” Riley muttered, her voice fond as she quickly undid the straps and pulled Emma and Dyno into her arms. 

“Nuh!” Emma pulled out her pacifier. “You bossy.” Emma kicked her legs before wrapping them around Riley’s slender waist. “Bossy ‘lil shit.” she parroted with a firm nod of her head while Riley opened the door, those bright green eyes cutting to Emma before the other teenager grinned. 

“I’m allowed to be bossy.” Riley informed Emma, walking through the kitchen and hallway before she set Emma down, knowing her girl didn’t like to be carried up the stairs. Usually Riley would anyways, but the other girl was already stressed out and she didn’t want to add to that, so instead she took Emma's wrist, leading her up the stairs and into their room, pushing open the door. She scooted the other girl in front of her, taking quick stock now that she could focus better. Dress was torn and dirty, hands were scratched up, but otherwise Riley didn’t see any lasting damage. She nodded. “Alright, princess, arms up.” she ordered. “We’ll getcha a change of clothes and...” RIley trailed off when Emma shook her head. Helping Emma dress had been an argument when they first got together, but the other girl stopped fighting Riley a while ago. 

Noh!” Emma stated firmly, though her voice still had that slur of littleness. She was trying to climb back up, but it seemed as if “big” Emma couldn’t find purchase. And she knew that if Riley took off her dress she’d see the mark her mother left and lose her shit. She scooted away, carefully setting her pacifier on the low, neon purple table by the large crib. “I dress myself. You go...eeee!” Emma squealed as she was lifted, kicking her legs in frustration while Riley sat her on the changing table, trapping her in with arms on each side. 

“Who’s the boss, Em?” Riley asked once she sat her girl down on the table, pinning her, though she fought a grin when Emma gave her a wrinkled nose- glare and stated “Me.” Instead Riley shook her head, stepping back just long enough to tug the dress off of Emma, reaching out to tickle her before those green eyes landed on the bruise. “Who did that?” she asked calmly, taking Emma's arm, fingers moving carefully over the just-blooming mark. It took Riley all her strength not to freak out, but she knew it wouldn’t help this situation.

“I fell.” Emma said with a nod, chewing on her lower lip and watching Riley warily while the other woman narrowed her eyes. She squirmed guiltily while Riley carefully let go of her arm, fingers moving to the pullup. Emma lifted her hips, letting the wet material slide off her legs before adjusting herself on the table. “Am okay.” she promised.

“We’re gonna have a discussion once you come up, babygirl.” Riley warned, squatting long enough to grab a diaper and powder, since Emma had practically soaked through her pull up. She rose, shaking the diaper out and tucking it under Emma's lifted hips, quickly checking for any sort of rash before she powdered and taped her girl up. “Don’t think just coz you’ve gone little I won’t smack that ass of yours.” she warned gently, tickling that softly rounded belly and watching that petulant pout turn into a giggle. Riley pulled Emma to a sitting position, moving to the dresser and sorting through it before pulling out one of the onesie type shirts and a simple pink circle skirt. “Christie ‘n Maria are coming over. They should be here in like...an hour.”

Emma nodded, watching Riley, though her nose wrinkled slightly when Riley informed her about their upcoming discussion, which usually meant she would be upended over the other woman's knee at one point. “S’tupid...” She muttered. She wiggled when Riley returned, peeking up through her bangs. “Okay!” Emma lifted her arms, wiggling while Riley dressed her before hopping off the table with the other woman's help and bouncing off down the stairs.  
***

Riley and Emma curled up in the media room, Riley splayed out on the large armchair with Emma in her lap, playfully arguing over what to watch while they waited for their friends to get there. Emma was angling for the older episodes of Supernatural, and while Riley didn’t really care what they watched, she really didn’t want Emma watching something scary when she was sliding in and out of littlespace. 

“Is...” Emma closed her eyes, clawing at her bare leg. “Is not scary, Riles!” she protested, tossing Riley a grin, though the grin sort of faded away when Riley took Emma's hand, turning it palm up before carefully checking her nails. “Uh?” Emma muttered, flushing at the fluttery feeling in her tummy.

“What do you call me, little princess?” Riley asked softly, studying Emma's hands before flipping up the girl’s skirt to check the marks on her legs. Riley had been trying to break her of the habit of digging into her skin to prevent a drop, but it wasn’t working very well. However, after seeing her girl didn’t break skin, she turned those green eyes back to Emma's face.

“Butthead?” Emma asked, batting her lashes sweetly.

“Try again, brat.” Riley squeezed Emma lightly, leaning forward and brushing her lips over Emma’s. “Can you tell me who hurt you?” Riley asked softly, brushing the blonde hair out of Emma's face.

Emma looked down, her lower lip sliding out. “I fel.l..” she muttered, squirming in Riley’s lap, barely even blushing at the cheerful crinkling of her pull up, though her eyes flicked back to Riley’s when Riley took her chin, directing her gaze.

“What happens to princesses who lie to their daddies?” Riley asked, her brows raising slightly. “Do I gotta spank it out of you, Em? I can’t have you goin’ to school if someone's hurt--”

And then the doorbell rang, Emma grinning impishly and shooting out of Riley's arms with a loud “I GOTS IT!,” skittering across the carpet and sliding on fuzzy-socked feet through the hallway while Riley followed at a slower pace. Emma flung the door open, throwing out her arms for the hugs that instantly came from the pair, though she bit back a wince as her sore arm was touched.

“Great timing, guys! Always great timing.” Riley's voice was dry as she grabbed Maria in a light chokehold, scruffing up the short faux-hawk before letting her go and giving Christie a quick hug, nodding her head towards the media room. “Figure we can do snacks n’ stuff, watch some superhero movie and try to get this one to talk.” 

The three all gave Emma a look, making the girl wrinkle her nose and cross her arms over her chest. “No fair, ganging up on me! God I just fell, It’s not like, a huge terrible...” And that was the second squeak of the day, Riley snagging her by the waist and landing a sharp slap just under the band of her diaper before leading the other two into the media room with a “That’s for lyin’!”

“Now that Riley fucked my hair all up… What am I makin?” Maria asked, flinging an arm around the pouting little’s shoulder. “I think Em should get first pick,” Maria smirked, gently tickling Emma's side, the blonde letting out a shrieking giggle

“I wan’ ice cream, an’ cookies, an bubble tea.” Emma said with a nod, grabbing her friend’s hand and tugging, her voice once again taking on that little girlish cadence. 

“Em you don’t even like bubble tea!” Christie's voice was gentle as she flopped onto the couch, toeing off her shoes and making herself at home, swinging her legs up on the cushion while Riley settled back into the chair. Christy pointed one long, silver, glittery nail towards Maria. “And you better put somethin’ with some kinda nutrients on that tray, girl.”

“You can have cookies ~or~ ice cream, not both.” Riley said with a roll of her eyes, pausing. “Actually I think we have cookies and cream ice cream...Oh! We have ice cream sandwiches!” Riley mused, looking thoughtful before focusing to where Emma and Maria were. “Nah, It’s cool, I mean don’t like, say anything before you sweep my girl away!” Riley called good-naturedly, turning towards Christie, or rather, Christie's pointed nails. “Yo, not to get in y’alls business, but..how do you fuck her with those?” Riley asked, studying her own cut-to-the-quick nails.

Christie stared at Riley for a moment, then lifted her hand, popping each nail off with a flourish before holding her hand out, one brow raised. “Since you gotta be all nosy n’ shit.” she teased, dropping the nails into Riley’s palm. “Just use this...glue tape shit, it’s cheap as fuck but, shortcuts and all, I can do Em’s nails if she wants.”

“Hell. Fucking. No.” Riley laughed, setting the nails aside with a shudder. “She’s already diggin’ into her skin.” Riley paused, glancing towards the door with a frown. “Someone grabbed her at school.” Riley said softly, swinging her legs from the chair to push up. “‘N I don’t care if it’s a little or a service or one of the dominants, I’mma fuck their shit up.”

Christie nodded, not moving from the couch, though she watched Riley pacing the carpet. “She protectin’ some one? Maybe one’a the boys are fuckin’ with her coz’a the whole gay thing, I mean like...maybe...” 

“Nah, she woulda told me if it was one of the other kids…” Riley ran her fingers through her hair, tugging lightly. “I’m gonna keep her home for a few days though, last time she was this upset she got sick, remember when her mom dropped--”

Christie jerked up as Riley trailed off, slowly turning, her jaw ticking slightly. 

“I. Will. Kill. Her.” Riley growled softly.

“Riles, you need to chill.” Christie stood, pressing her hands to Riley’s shoulders. “You ain’t gonna be any help goin’ all fuckin’ mafioso or some shit.”

“That’s Italian.” Riley said after a few more heartbeats.

“Then...Yakuza..” Christie tilted her head to the side, her lips curling into a grin.

“Japanese..” Riley crossed her arms over her chest, lips curling into an answering smile.  
*****

Meanwhile, Maria had swept Emma off into the kitchen, mentally assessing where she was before switching the sink on with a “Gotta wash all the dominant cooties off our hands, or everything’ll taste bitter and grumpy.'' The pair scrubbed their hands, probably a little longer than needed while they played with the suds, Maria showing Emma how to make bubbles. But, finally, the pair had their hands washed and dried. While Christie had made herself at home in the media room, Maria made herself comfortable in the kitchen, pulling lunch meat and various veggies out of the fridge. “Ugh, I love y’alls kitchen! You always got the best stuff.”

“Auntie M’ia don’t have food?” Emma asked softly. “Is hungry?” She had moved to dig into the meat of her thigh, but her friend had stopped her with a quick, light smack to her hand before Maria handed her a loaf of the whole grain bread that the teenagers seemed to favor, along with a butter knife and mayo. Emma carefully got to work, spreading the mayo on several slices.

“Nah, I got food, baby.” Maria promised with a wink. She knew before Emma was Riley’s, getting a healthy meal wasn’t something the little got very often, so was quick to assure her that she never went hungry. “Dad is dating this rather nice lady who takes care of the kitchen, ‘n Christie's parents mostly just do takeout or go out to eat.” she explained. “So I getta practice my wifey duties here.”

Emma nodded, her brow knitting in concentration while Maria chattered and passed meat over, before working on cleaning the baby carrots and cutting the celery. “Am I.” Emma was struggling with forming words, shifting from foot to food. “Wifey too?” she finished, peeking up at her friend before smushing the sandwiches together and cutting them with the heart shaped cookie cutters. 

“Course you are, babe.” Maria promised, turning to grab a few sodas, juice boxes and bottles of water. “You got a year ‘till its official, but Riles would put a ring on it now if she could.”

“Is coz she likes it.” Emma said with a nod, helping arrange the tray before she gave Maria a hug around the waist, moving along with the other girl while she arranged things to her liking.

“Auntie M’ia?” Emma piped up, scooching back and hugging the six pack of soda to her chest once she untangled herself from her friend’s back.

“Hm?” Maria glanced up from arranging the tray, puttering with the sandwiches and bright veggies, trying to make it look pretty.

“Do you and Auntie C’istie do it?” Emma tilted her head to the side, her lips quirking in an impish grin as she watched Maria sort of still, those chocolate brown eyes moving towards her.

“Uhh… Where you at, baby?” Maria was cautious. Sure Emma was physically a fourteen year old girl, but mentally Maria wanted to check in.

“UuUuuumm.” Emma pursed her lips, thinking. “Al’mos’ regular?” 

“You’re always regular, babe.” Maria nodded. “And, yeah, we do, you ready to head back?”

“Is we goin’ to hell?” Emma asked softly, shifting from foot to foot. “Coz..we..do it wif..with girls?” 

Maria moved, taking the soda from Emma's arms before gripping her hands, staring into the blonde’s face. “Hey, look at me, Em.” she ordered gently. There were a few heartbeats before Emma's fearful gaze went to Maria’s. “Loving someone isn’t wrong, and no good or fair god would punish someone for it.”

But...” Emma started.

“No, no buts, I don’t care what your mom, your teacher, your...whatever told you. C’mon, before Riley starts freaking out.” Maria scruffed Emma's hair before moving back to the tray while Emma grabbed the drinks.  
***

“Deadpool is totally a little!” Riley had Emma in her lap on the plush chair she favored, while Christie and Maria sprawled out on the couch, all four teenagers munching and watching the movie.

Emma shook her head. “There’s no way!” she protested, popping one of the carrots in her mouth and gesturing. “There’s no way Al would put up with half the stuff he did if he was. I mean, you don’t even let me cross the street, and that’s in regular headspace.” 

“And if Deadpool gets pancaked, he pops back up. If you get pancaked, you’re forever a pancake.” Riley tickled Emma's side playfully. “Dude who played him legit said ‘Deadpool is a pansexual little and AL is his defacto caregiver.’” 

“Look at Riles, using big ass words like ‘Defacto,’” Maria teased, turning her attention back to the movie.  
***  
It was Friday, and none of the kids had school the next day, so they stayed up late watching movies and planning Maria and Christie’s ceremony, occasionally making mentions of Riley and Emma’s, though that was a little over a year away. Christie had her phone out, scrolling through random pins and showing her finds, while they all made suggestions over the sound of music blasting through the radio.   
***

Of course, Emma was nodding off first while the other three chattered. She’d had another diaper change a while ago, and was still blushing since Riley did it right there in front of Maria and Christie, though neither really even broke their conversations, but now Emma was curled up on a throw blanket, another one tucked around her and Dyno tucked under her chin. It was likely the other three would stay up most of the night playing video games and doing other things teenagers would do, and Emma would fade in and out of sleep.

“Daddy?” Emma muttered at about two in the morning. She had shifted from the floor and back onto Riley’s lap, all of them in a big puppy pile on the pull out mattress.

Hmm?” Riley asked, letting out a laugh. “Hah, fucker, thought you could shoot me!” 

“It was mom...” Emma muttered with a sigh. 

“I know, baby. Daddy n’ Aunt Christie figured it out.” Riley promised, still working the controller as she and Maria battled it out in some game

Oh.” Emma muttered, peeking over at Christie who was half asleep, her cheek resting against Maria’s leg. Emma nodded again, pulling the blanket up further and tucking Dyno against her chin. “Don’ hurt her...” she whispered.

Maria paused a moment as both teenagers glanced at each other, but Riley didn’t say anything about it, instead blasting her gun at the virtual wall several times in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mentions of sex between teenagers

The four friends were all piled in Christie and Maria's room in the suite they shared, all but Emma dressed for the day. Emma was too busy switching between Christie and Maria's laps, trying to calm both of their nerves. 

“I don’t know why you two are freakin’ out. It ain’t like anything’s changing. It’s just like...official now.” Riley shook her head, fixing the dark blue lapel on her suit. “Em, come here so I can get you dressed or you’re just goin’ down there in your..under...skirt...thingie.” Riley eyed Emma while she curled up in Christie's snow white dress, the white petticoat blending perfectly with the gauzy fabric. 

Emma shifted, careful not to crush Christie’s dress too much as she arranged the thin braids carefully. “One sec, Daddy, I gotta do...” Emma paused, nodding her head before sliding off Christie's lap and moving to Maria, stepping in front of the other woman as she paced the floor. “Auntie M’ia, you gotta calm down.” Emma ordered, reaching out to smooth the short, dark hair from the woman’s face before reaching out to straighten the rumpled white lapels. “I dunno why y’all are wearing white, isn’t that for virgins?” she smirked playfully, reaching to adjust Maria’s bow tie before letting out a soft squeak as Riley pulled her back and landed a swift slap to her padded rear.

Riley rolled her eyes at the enraged squeak from Emma, though her lips pulled into a little grin as she dropped the dress over the blonde's head, helping her straighten out the satin fabric that matched her own suit. “I told you to come here three times, baby.” Riley said gently, turning the girl around. “Lift your hair up.” She watched Christie stand and make her way to Maria while she buttoned the white pearl buttons marching down Emma's back all the way to her waist. Riley’s fingers next made quick work of Emma's almost waist length hair, weaving it into a quick braid and wrapping it around her head, sliding a few pins she’d kept in her pocket for just that occasion, because what Caregiver of a Little Girl didn’t have bobby pins at the ready?

Christie was busy fussing with Maria’s hair, fingers moving to twirl that little fifties curl over her forehead while Maria stood there with a bemused look on her face. “This is the sixth time you’ve re-done it, Miss. You want me to do something else with my hair?” Maria asked, reaching her own hands out to smooth along the white bodice of Christie's dress. “You’re beautiful, as always. Stop freakin’ out.” The shorter woman tilted her head up just slightly, pressing her lips against Christie’s. “Also, it's really freaking creepy how quiet you are right now...” Maria smirked, stepping back. “I know...it’s coz yer secretly not wearing underwear isn’t it?” Maria sank down, flipping the layers of white fabric over her head, smirking at the half enraged, half cackling shrieks coming from Christie.

“You’re just so handsome right now.” Christie said with a little sigh, her perfectly glossed lips curling into an adoring smile...at least until Maria dropped to her knees, and then the fabric of her dress was flying up. “I am gonna BEAT your ASS!” Christie shrieked, though she was laughing and batting at Maria's head, now covered with layers of fabric, though the shriek was cut off when she felt Maria’s fingers tucking into the crotch of her pretty white silk panties, and then a wet tongue swiping up her slit. “You’re a dick.” she breathed, flipping up her skirt and grabbing the back of Maria’s head as her submissive worked, tongue teasing along her folds before she pulled back with a wicked grin. 

Maria shook her head, adjusting herself and helping her girl to her feet. “Ready?” she asked, smoothing a dark, glittery silver nailed thumb over her girl's lower lip.

“Forever.” Maria said with a little sigh, nipping that thumb with perfect white teeth.   
***

The reception hall was done in silver and dark blue, matching the party’s outfits. Most of the girls were in dark blue sheath dresses with glittery silver heels, save Amy and Emma, the two littles in the party, who wore dark blue fifties style dresses with silver flats; and Riley, who wore a dark blue suit with a glittery silver tie. The men of the party all wore glittery silver suits, Maria's dad joking that it reminded him of Prom in the eighties. 

“It’s so pretty...” Emma whispered, tucked into Riley’s side, as usual. “Daddy I want ours to be pink and purple...and green...and lots of glitter too.” Emma wiggled a little, moving to bring her fingers up to her mouth, but stopping and instead, slipping the matching dark blue pacifier into her mouth, earning a beaming, proud smile from Riley. “‘N cake! ‘N then we can have sex, lots of sex!” 

Riley tore her gaze from Christie and Maria for a brief moment; the pair had been slowly walking down the aisle, their fingers clutched together with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around their wrists, those green eyes landing on Emma, lips flickering in a smile when she saw Emma had caught herself, and instead of sucking on her fingers, slid the bulb of the pacifier in her mouth. “Lots of sex, huh? I don’t give you enough?” she teased, leaning down to whisper in her girl’s ear, though Emma's gaze was glued to their best friends. “You got six months to plan it, baby. Maybe Dyno can be our officiant?” 

While Emma and Riley whispered to each other, Christie and Maria finally made it to the front. There was a pause as the music stopped and everyone held their collective breath as Christie stepped back just one step before Maria gracefully sank to her knees, her back and shoulders proud as she tilted her head up and to the side, that roguish little grin curling her lips up. “I promise to serve you forever, my mistress,” Maria intoned, her voice strong, carrying throughout the reception hall. “And probably annoy the shit out of you ‘till you rip my face off...” She smirked at her dad, who just sort of face-palmed, though the rest of the crowd chuckled softly. Maria gave Amy a nod when she scampered forward at the teenager by her side's gentle nudge, handing Maria a platinum bracelet with what looked like a key charm dangling from it. “I already know the answer, otherwise our parents are gonna be pretty pissed for spendin’ so much money, but...will you take my key?” Maria held the bracelet up, her eyes sparkling with tears as Christie let out a watery laugh, holding out her hand. Trembling, dusky fingers carefully attached the clasp, though she shifted slightly, a worried expression on her face as someone stepped forward to weld it shut, keeping her fingers between the metal and Christie's skin.   
Christie wiped her eyes, watching as the metal was welded closed. 

She ran her hands through Maria’s hair, messing up the perfectly coiffed locks. “I promise to protect and love you for the rest of my life.” she said, her own voice clear. “Even when you’re a mouthy ‘lil shit an’ I gotta beat that ass.” She smirked, lifting her gaze for a moment as Emma skittered closer, handing Christie the platinum collar that looked much like Christie's bracelet, except for instead of a key there was a lock. “I accept your key, and your submission.” Fingers were quick to slide the thin chain around Maria’s neck, the little round padlock resting just at the base of her throat. The key slipped in and the lock locked. “Not like you got a choice,” she teased in Maria’s ear, earning a laugh before Maria jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the other woman, swinging her around before planting a kiss right on her mouth.

The pair turned, unwinding the ribbon from their hands. “Tradition states that we’re supposed to turn around and throw the ribbon, but, we kinda suck at tradition, so...” Maria smirked as she tugged at Christie's hand, the pair walking down the long aisle until they got to Emma and Riley. Since their hands were already clasped, it was pretty easy to just pick them up and wrap the ribbon around both. “Six more months, bitches.” Maria teased, dropping a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek while Christie poked Riley in the side.

“Subtle, you two.” Riley said, her voice dry as she threw her arms around her best friends. The crowd had dispersed to eat and dance and talk, but as usual the little group of friends stayed together. 

“Auntie Maria! Daddy says that Dyno is gonna officiate!” Emma said brightly after a few hours, Christie and Riley were dancing while Maria had stepped off to graze, happily piggybacking Emma and passing back crackers and cheese.

“Yeah?” Maria laughed, breaking half of a cupcake and passing it to her rider. “Dyno is pretty good at that. Did you just drop frosting in my hair? Em! Don’t LICK it! Oh my god.” Maria shook her head, bending back and holding out her hand. “Speaking of, your daddy has that freaked out ‘I can’t find my girl, I may shit myself’ look on her face and eeee CHRISTIE STOP LICKING MY HAIR! Oh my god you’re worse than her!”

Christie laughed, dropping a kiss to Maria’s cheek. “Riley’s freaking out, even though I told her Em was with you. C’mon, princess.”  
***

It was a busy, busy day, as usual. After saying their goodbyes, Riley and Emma headed home; Emma asleep on Riley’s chest halfway there. Riley easily scooped her girl up, making shushing sounds at the grumpy little whine as she made her way into the house and up the stairs. She changed Emma from her pullup to her diaper, wiping the traces of urine from her skin, because that’s what caregivers did. Scooping the sleeping girl back into her arms and settling Emma into bed, she took a quick shower before climbing in, snuggling her girl close and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as the blonde curled against her chest with a soft, sleepy, “love you, daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short 'lil sickfic,

It was about two in the morning when Riley’s eyes snapped open, her brow knitting in confusion. She sat up slowly, instinctively reaching for the little bundle curled up at her side, right as the little bundle let out the saddest little whimper. “Em, baby?” Riley muttered, still foggy from sleep as she reached out to brush a bit of blonde from the girl’s face, blinking in surprise. “Oh, shit...” she gasped softly, turning her hand to press her wrist against Emma’s forehead. “Princess, you’re burning up!” Riley exclaimed, earning another soft whimper from Emma. 

“Alright, baby.” Riley switched the bedside lamp on, carefully unwrapping Emma from the blanket to give her a quick once-over, watching her shiver and reach for the blankets with a soft “cold, Daddy...” Riley bit her lip, nodding. “I know, princess, c’mon.” Riley scooted off the bed, pulling Emma up into her arms. “Can you tell me what hurts?” she asked, grabbing her phone and pushing the door open to pad down the hall to find her parents, because dominant or not, she was still a teenager and dammit, she needed her mom and dad.

“My froat..’n my head,” Emma whispered. “‘N my tummy an...” Emma whined, squirming. “Daddy you gotta let me down, I’m gonna--” That’s all Emma got out before she turned her head, throwing up on the carpet, before looking in horror and bursting into tears, because, submissive or not, she’d just barfed in front of, and on, her lover. “M’sorry, Riley.” she whined as Riley shushed and bounced her. “Nooo bounce!” She stopped squirming though, instead burrowing her face in the safety of Riley's neck as the taller girl knocked on Anya and Vaughn’s door. 

Riley shook her head, nosing against Emma's sweaty hair. “Ssh, it’s okay,” she soothed, one arm holding Emma to her, the other gently rubbing circles around her back. “Not the worst body fluid you’ve ever gotten on me, princess.” Riley chuckled softly at the humiliated groan vibrating against her neck, moving to knock on the door again before it swung open, Anya blinking curiously. “Em’s sick.” Riley explained before Anya could say anything, her arms tightening around Emma when her mother reached for the other girl.

“Sick?” Anya asked, concerned, illuminated by the light that just switched on. Anya resisted the urge to smile when Riley tightened her arms around the blonde in her arms, instead nodding her head. “Vaughn, are you dressed?” she called. “The last thing the girls need to see is you in your tighty-whities.” At the affirmative, Anya tilted her head, stepping out of the way. “C’mon, you two.” She said gently, reaching out to rub Emma's back. “We’ll see what’s going on, okay?”

Riley nodded. “Thanks, mom. This is the third time she’s gotten sick this year.” Riley added worriedly as she made her way into her parents’ room. Her dad had already slipped off to grab Anya's house call kit from their office. “And she always fights me when I take her temp, I mean, I know it’s uncomfortable but its just a tiny--”

“She’s right here!” Emma grumped, pulling back to give Riley a glare. “She c’n hear you, ‘n YOU try gettin’ somethin stuck in your butt!” She squirmed a little, her cheeks flushed, and this time not from the fever. Emma let out a little huff as she was sat on the chaise in the corner of the room, leaning against the hand that brushed the tangled blonde hair from her face and peeking up at Riley’s bemused face. 

“I’m sorry, Princess.” Riley soothed, giving her dad a little nod as he came back in, handing Anya the case.

“Littles are delicate.” Anya popped open the case, slinging the stethoscope over her neck. “Anything can set them off, the air too hot, the air too cold, too much dust...” She brushed a hand over Riley’s cheek before sitting on the edge of the lounge and beckoning Emma forward, her voice going softer. “But Em’s mama in law is a doctor, so we can get those icky bugs to go away.” Anya carded her hand through Emma's hair when she scooted closer. “Oof, you do feel warm, honey! Here, open up...say AHHH.” Anya was gentle as she started to get to work. 

Emma opened her mouth, letting out a raspy little “aaahhh” sound before turning her head to cough, leaning against Riley’s side. “‘S stupid.” she muttered. “Can’ be sick, gotta plan stuff coz’ I’m gonna be sixteen in two months ‘n daddy’s almos’ eighteen which means she’s a grow’d up, an I gots the SATS an I ~can’t~ get sick!” she whined, her lower lip popping out into a pout. She turned her head, glaring at Riley as the other girl let out a soft chuckle.

“It sounds like it’s just stress, baby. Her throat’s a bit red, but I don’t see any infection.” She focused on Emma, listening to her chest. “Hm, there’s a bit of congestion, but I don’t hear anything horrible. Yep, bunnies are workin’ just fine in your lungs.” Anya teased. “Did you eat anything yesterday that may have upset your tummy?”

Shaking her head, Emma whimpered. “Nuh uh. Shared a milkshake wif Maria an...Oh...” Emma paused a moment, wincing. “Um, she gave me some hot cheetos...” 

Riley scrubbed her face. “AAaand there it is.” she said with a snort. “Princess, the last time you ate those you couldn’t eat anything but soup for a week. C’mere...” RIley bent, scooping Emma back up, her cheeks going pink as she noticed her girl was filling out, her hips and ass a lot plusher. “Oh, also, growth spurt...” she said appreciatively, giving a playful little grope. “So she’s okay?” Riley asked, still a little concerned, while Anya started to sanitize her supplies, watching her daughter and her daughter's girl with a fond smile. 

“She’s okay; rest, relaxation, lots of cuddles, easy on the...” Anya paused, raising her brows a little. “...Growth spurt checking.” she finished, laughing at the grumbly sound coming from her own husband. 

“Oh my god, mom!!” both Riley and Emma shouted, Emma groaning and clutching her throat. “Ow…” she whined. Riley shook her head, making her way through the door. The throw up in the hall had already been cleaned up, so Riley didn’t really worry about that, instead dipping back into their bedroom and gently depositing Emma on a chair before heading to the bed to strip it. 

“Daddy?” Emma asked curiously, curling up in the chair. “Whatcha doin?” Emma curled her legs up, tucking them in the soft silk night shirt as she watched Riley pull the bedclothes off, her face full of confusion. 

“Changing the sheets.” Riley explained, dipping off into her linen closet. “You want the purple or the yellow sheets?” she called. 

“But why?” Emma asked, slipping off the chair and padding after. Her face flushing, Emma quickly checked between her legs. Her pullup dry, she sighed in relief before watching Riley. “That’s silly...” 

“Coz fresh sheets always feel better.” Riley explained with a little grin, pulling out the purple because Emma hadn’t answered. Riley paused a moment, sizing Emma up. “We’re gonna have to get you more clothes, baby, your tits are practically smooshed...holy shit did you pop a cup size overnight?” Riley reached out, palming one of those breasts, testing the weight.

Emma's face was bright pink as she glanced down at her chest. “I..’unno,” she muttered, squirming a bit. Of course Emma and Riley messed around, so it wasn’t new that she was getting groped, but she wanted Riley to rub other places too, dammit! She stepped closer, tilting her head up as she pressed against Riley. “Wanna che...” And that’s all she got out before a horrible tickle started in the back of her throat. Turning her head, she started to hack and cough, letting Riley lead her towards the trash can.

“Later, when you’re not sick,” Riley soothed, rubbing Emma's back as she coughed. “Daddy’ll check out all those new curves, yeah?” Riley squatted, wiping Emma's mouth. “My poor princess,” she soothed. “Stuff gettin’ too much for you? SATs aren’t for another year, sweetheart. You don’t gotta prep until like..June. And our ceremony is six months away.” 

Emma didn’t comment, instead letting out a small huff and resting her cheek on her knees, nodding while Riley moved off to re-make the bed. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt herself lifted up and carried to her changing table. “K’n walk...” she protested softly, shivering when she felt her nightgown pulled off, gentle hands pressing her down to lay back. “Cold, Riley!” she whined, reaching up to make grabby hands.

Littles, especially women, were much curvier than their counterparts. Biology's way of pointing out that while they are small and slip into childlike mindsets, they are still growing up, and it seemed Emma's curves had blossomed. Riley stared at her girl, flushed and laid out on the table, her belly just slightly curved, hips rounded. “Jesus..” she muttered, shaking her head quickly before she carefully peeled down the pullup. “I think you’re just feeling yuck coz your hormones are shifting, baby. You’re close to your cycle.” Riley continued to chatter as she worked a diaper over Emma's hips. “I started this morning, so you’ll probably start this afternoon, though it has been wonky since you started...” Riley mused, pulling Emma back up and chuckling at the embarrassed groan. “Silly baby. Daddy gets ‘em too,” Riley teased as she made her way back to the bed, tucking the blonde between the sheets before crawling in herself.

Emma groaned. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna TALK about it!” she protested, curling up against Riley’s side, her hand moving lazily over the flat plane of Riley’s stomach. Emma nosed lightly at her lover's chest before resting her cheek against one of those perky, small breasts with a small sigh. “Thank you, daddy.” she muttered. “I love you.”

RIley grinned a little, glancing down at the ball curled up at her side. “I love you too, princess, get some rest,” she said softly, yawning and closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions, sorta

Riley leaned away from the computer screen when she heard the chime of her cell phone, stretching over to grab and check the message. Glancing up at the glare she got from the librarian, she quirked a brow, but otherwise ignored the man. Emma was at school, as were most of Riley's friends, and her parents were doing..whatever parents do at two PM, so she knew if she got a message that pinged through, it was urgent. 

M: Your little was found smoking with Mias little.

Riley: ?? Amy and Emma were doing fuckin’ what now?

M: She is in my vehicle now. 

RIley: Where are you?

M: about to escort her home. She bit me, and they say primals are vicious *eye-roll emoji*

Rileys jaw ticked. She hurried to shove her laptop and notebooks in her bookbag, slinging it over her shoulder. She knew her girl was under a lot of stress, trying to plan the ~perfect~ ceremony, though Riley told her they could just have cake and do balloons or something; and studying for finals, though most schools took it easy on littles, citing delicate nature. Obviously they’d never seen a pissed off teenager deep into little space and throwing a tantrum... But smoking? That would be, as Riley put it, a “Hell to the fucking no”,  
**

::About two hours earlier::

Mia scruffed Amy's hair, tapping the tray, her lips turning into a grin when the slight Asian girl let out a squeak. “C’mon, doll. Drink your milk. Ah, shit.” The dark woman glanced down at her phone, letting out a little sigh. “A’ight, I gotta run. Pick you up in four hours. Em, baby, you need to chill with the...” Mia paused as she pushed off the table, moving to lean over Emma and study the wall of papers and stickers. “What...uh, exactly are you doin?” she asked, very puzzled. 

“Math. I hate math, it’s my worst subject and the math final is in a week. I got English down pat but...” she trailed off, glancing up at Mia. “Daddy says it’s not that hard but Daddy is a fuckin’ genius. I mean, she’s already doing like...I dunno, fancy college stuff.” 

“Uh. Huh.” Mia shook her head, tugging on the perky blonde ponytail. “Yer gonna crash out, Em, slow it up a bit,” she warned, pushing off the table and giving both littles a playful grin. “Gotta go do that fancy college stuff now, myself. Be good.” 

Amy watched Mia leave with a little pout before turning to Emma. “The center said I can stay with her now!” she said with an excited little wiggle, tugging on the end of her pigtail. “She even bought me a bed to put in her apartment!” The girl was bouncing happily as she spoke, frowning at the soft “uh huhs” and “oh, that’s nice” from her ~bestest best friend~. With a small pout Amy grabbed her milk, taking a sip. “Take a breaaaak. I have something to show you!”

Emma blinked, glancing from her papers. “Huh?” she asked, blushing. “Shoot, Amy, I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly, gathering the papers and her laptop up. “That’s really cool though, she’s pretty awesome. She reminds me of Daddy,” Emma said with a little giggle, checking her own phone. Riley wasn’t gonna be picking her up today, but one of their drivers, Maddi, was. “Hey, have you ever heard of a “primal” before?”

“She’s kinda strict like Miss Riley,” Amy said, doing another little wiggle and grabbing her tray, lowering her voice. “She spanked me already two weeks ago, coz I threw my cup at her head, but she makes me drink this milk stuff that tastes really heavy in calories, and if I drink too much I’ll get fa--” Amy trailed off. “Primal?” she repeated curiously, then nodding. “Yeah! They’re kinda weird, but lotsa puppy subs are primal prey, and then the Doms are like the actual primals...like hunters kinda.” 

“Huh...” Emma muttered. “We got this new driver who I guess is...” Emma gestured. “Y’know, that, which is weird coz she’s like..our age. Well..Daddy ‘n Christie's age. If Daddy keeps makin’ googoo eyes at her, I’mma stab her in the face.” Emma grinned a little. “And it’s p’rolly formula, the milk stuff.” She paused, giving her best friend a serious look. “You need the calories though, or you’re gonna end up in the hospital again.”

Amy dumped her tray, shrugging. “Maybe. Anyways...” she said, her tone impatient. Quickly changing the subject, she glanced furtively around, shouldering her bag before grabbing her friend’s hand. “C’mon I wanna show you something!” She giggled at Emma's protest as she half dragged her across the center's lawn to the back, ducking behind the school.

“Geez I feel like we’re doing a d…” She trailed off, her eyes popping wide. “Are those really cigarettes?” Emma puffed, stepping back and holding her hands up whe Amy dug into her bookbag, pulling out a familiar rectangular box. “Nope, no thank you! I would get my ass handed to me by Daddy and Aunt Christie, THEN Auntie Maria would take her slide to my ass and scold me in Spanish, and that’s almost as scary as when Riles starts speaking in Russian. You remember what happened when I hit a joint at that party, right?” Emma paused, crinkling her nose. “Shit, I have a lot of people tellin’ me what to do.”

Amy snorted, pulling out a lighter. “Yeah you do,” she teased, feeling just a hit of jealousy deep in her stomach. “David says that it’ll keep the weight off though,” she said with a little shrug. “Look, I’ve already grown like a whole pants size!” Amy slid her hand down the baggy tee shirt to show the curves that were blooming steadily. “C’mon, it’s just one...” she wheedled, sparking the lighter and pulling one of the cigarettes from the pack. “No one will know.”

Emma bit her lip, glancing down at her tie-dye sneakers. “Amy, they stink...” she said softly. “My mom smokes. They coat the entire place with this gross yellow like...film, and they smell really bad.” She glanced up just as Amy rolled her eyes. “And...all littles are curvy, even the boys. That’s how people can tell us apart from kids,” Emma explained.

“Fine.” Amy shrugged. “I mean, if you wanna go straight from bein’ a little kid to bein’ bossed around by every one, ~even~ another submissive..” Amy jabbed.

“Service submissives rank higher!” Emma shot back. “Coz they take care of us too. And Auntie Maria’s only...” She paused, biting her lip. “Fine!” Holding out her hand, Emma shifted from foot to foot. “Gimme one, but I’m not smoking these inside.” She took the cigarette, putting it to her lips and holding her hand out for the lighter.

Both girls lit their cigarettes, taking a couple puffs before Emma started to cough, Amy following not far behind her. Neither of them heard the tall pale woman with dark makeup come up behind them, until Emma felt someone tug the back of her fuzzy pink sweater. 

“Oh, shit.” she muttered, her eyes going wide as she was pulled back, paling when she glanced up to see their driver, one hand fisting her sweater while the other was busy texting. Narrowing her eyes, Emma shook her head. “No! You’re not gonna start bossin’ me around too!” she snapped.

“Oh, shiiit!” Amy parroted about five minutes later, when a silver Honda came screeching into the parking lot. Amy watched with a look of fearful guilt as Mia pushed the car door open, those liquid brown eyes practically shooting fire, plump lips pressed in a firm line and one hand already pulling the buckle to her belt.

Mia approached, and without saying anything reached and plucked the cigarette out of Amy's hand, tossing it to the ground and snuffing it with her sneaker, her free hand yanking the belt out of her pants. “Are you padded?” she asked, her voice low as she snagged the girl’s slender wrist, her grasp firm, but not cruel.

“Hey! You can’t hit her with a belt!” Emma snapped, wiggling in Maddi’s hold. “Get your stupid hands off my sweater or....I’m gonna kick you!” 

“Little girl, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you’re also gonna get a taste of this belt before your crew tans your ass.” Mia warned Emma, having already gotten the affirmative that yes, Amy was padded, but with just a pullup, and already the girl was trembling and crying. Mia spun her around. Pressing the girl against the wall, she swung, landing one lash along the girl’s thigh before letting Amy burrow into her chest. “You’re comin’ home with me and you’re tellin’ me who gave you those. Y’all ain’t even allowed that shit ‘till you’re twenty five and that’s ~with~ a Dominant’s permission, which you don’t have.” Mia’s chiding voice faded off as she led her charge to the silver car, leaning to buckle her in before straightening and shutting the door. 

Emma watched the car drive off, for a moment forgetting the woman who had her sweater, feeling a sense of warmth that her friend was being taken care of. And then reality came crashing down as she heard someone clear their throat. Glancing up, Emma bit her lip. “Okay, seriously, no I get it. It was bad! You don’t gotta tell Riley.”

Maddi lifted one thick brow, wiggling her phone before nodding towards the shiny black SUV parked across the parking lot, black painted lips quirking slightly when she felt Emma pulling back. She twisted the fuzzy sweater once around her hand before swooping down to lift the blonde, her eyes going wide and a little, almost soundless growl escaping when she felt Emma's teeth bite down on her forearm. She knew the little was working on instinct, but her hand moved before she could stop herself, her phone clattering to the pavement as she gripped the back of Emma's neck and growled again, baring her teeth in warning, though she softened when the teenager burst into tears. The woman sighed, letting Emma curl up onto her chest as she leans against the vehicle. 

“You scared me!” Emma accused with a watery voice, keeping her face burrowed in the woman's rather sizable chest. “An’ I didn’t wanna smoke, but Amy did! An’ now Daddy is gonna be mad at me an’ she’s pro’lly gonna spank me or make me go away, an’ you never talk and it’s weird!” Emma sniffled softly, rubbing her eyes when Maddi strapped her into her seat. “‘N this stupid seat is stupid!” she grumped, tugging at the strap across her chest and glaring balefully at the nose boop Maddi gave her before the woman shut the door and slid gracefully into the driver's seat.

The ten minute drive was rather uneventful, though Emma felt a pang of worry when she saw Riley standing outside the little driveway, her leather backpack slung over one shoulder. Emma started to fidget anew, the tears that had just dried welling up again as the taller Dominant made her way to the car. Emma popped her fingers in her mouth, her free hand trying to work the straps in her chair as Riley opened the door.

Riley didn’t really care about the cigarettes. They were teenagers and gonna experiment. She’d taken to smoking Clove cigarettes every once in a while, mostly when she or Emma were anxious, though she’d never let Em smoke. Riley was more concerned about the rings around her girl’s eyes. She pulled the door open, giving Maddi a quick upnod before bending. “Hey...hey calm down, princess.” Riley soothed, brushing blonde hair from the girl’s face before unbuckling the little from her seat, letting out a low chuckle when Emma fell into her arms with a whine and a “Don’ be maaaad!”

“I’m not mad, honey.” Riley lifted Emma into her arms, her own forearms supporting Emma's bottom. “If you do it again though, I’mma beat that lil ass of yours, understood?” 

“W..who says you getta make all the rules?” Emma sniffled, though she burrowed her face into Riley’s chest, breathing in the other woman's scent and scowling at the raspy chuckle behind them. Her bag was dropped in the hallway while RIley moved off into one of the bathrooms. “‘N why is ~she~ followin? Go ‘way!” 

Riley gave Maddi an apologetic look, the goth woman smirking and shrugging her shoulders, making a gesture to show she wasn’t hurt before heading into the kitchen herself to give the pair some privacy.

“The state, the country, the world, the universe. And, basic biology,” Riley said drily, taking up Emma's hands to check for any nicotine stains or burns before pressing her lips to Emma’s palms, switching the water on and adjusting the temp. “Wash your hands, princess, they still kinda smell smoky.” 

Emma nodded, obediently dunking her hands under the water, then holding them out for Riley to squirt soap into them. She didn’t want to smell smoke just as much as Riley didn’t. “I’m...” She paused a moment, wondering if she should even say anything.

“Hm?” Riley washed her own hands while washing her little girl’s, glancing up into Emma's worried face. 

“I’m worried about Amy,” Emma said quickly, drying her own hands and wiggling down so Riley couldn’t scoop her back up. “She said she wanted to smoke coz it helps her with not eating.”

“Hm.” Riley dried her own hands. “I’ll talk to Mia about it.” She held up one finger, reaching her free hand to grab Emma's wrist. “Maddi?” she called. “We’re going upstairs for a sec so I can get this little changed and settled, draw me a dose of Roseaplin?” She waited a few heartbeats, hearing a couple knocks on the wall. “In the fridge, syringes in the drawer. She likes the light pink one.” One more knock sounded, then Riley turned to head towards the staircase, glancing at Emma's puzzled expression.

“I’m not wet.” Emma said. “What’s Roseapli...” Emma paused a moment, squinting. “It’s that...stuff you gave me when I got the flu!” she accused, jerking her hand away, only to let out an annoyed squeak when the ground was lost under her. “That’s not fair! I can’t drop right now, Riley, I got too much shit to do!” She squirmed, pushing at Riley’s chest, though stilling when she got the slap to her outer thigh as they made their way up the stairs. 

Riley pushed the door to their little suite open, heading towards Emma's dresser and rooting around until she found the sleeper she wanted, tossing it over her shoulder as Emma bitched her ear off. Riley just made soft “mhm” and “Uh huh” sounds, letting Emma get all of her frustrations out. She grabbed a diaper from the pack by the bed, sitting Emma on the changing table and pushing herself between the girl’s legs, one brow raised as she scraped her own chin-length hair from her face. “You done?” she asked calmly.

“No!” Emma grumped, instinctively raising her arms so her school dress could be slid off. “Is..is..” She paused a moment, reaching up to yank the scrunchie out of her hair, the shiny blonde locks falling about her flushed face. “It..Is not fair to ~force~ me to drop, with ~chemicals~. You.. You..” her lips wobbled. “You’re bein’ mean,” she whispered, giving Riley the most heartbreaking wide eyed stare even as she accepted the bulb of her pacifier.

Riley chuckled, nodding and slipping the pacifier back into Emma’s mouth. “I know, sweetheart,” she said softly, adjusting the curvy blonde before helping her lay down, giving the mobile above a little twist. “You’ve been fighting yourself for three weeks. Daddy’s just gonna give you something to help, yeah? Before that pretty little head just explodes, and...” She put her fingers to her head, spreading them out and making a “pfffff” sound. “Then poor Daddy won’t have her baby any more, and she’d be really sad.” She grinned, giving Emma's rounded tummy a little scritch before peeling the pullup off her legs.

Emma huffed softly, sucking on her pacifier for a moment, entranced by the sparkly unicorns flitting about before she lifted up on her elbows, popping the pacifier out again. “Nuh uh, you’d just go wif that stupid primal lady.” Emma grumped. “Coz then you wouldn’ have to deal with a dumb little.” 

“Aw, princess, are you jealous?” Riley asked, flicking her gaze up with an amused expression even as she deftly twisted the girl’s torso, sliding the pink diaper under her, settling those curvy hips right back down. Riley stared for a moment, long fingers deftly petting over the curls between Emma's legs. “You are my little princess, forever.” she promised, leaning down and placing a kiss right above that little mound before deftly taping Emma up, snickering at the frustrated little huff from Emma.

Emma was squirming, her own hands moving to pet herself, only to let out a frustrated whine when Riley stopped. “Tease..” she muttered behind her pacifier, her hands moving to reach for the unicorn. She barely noticed Riley sliding the sleeper over her legs and hips until she was sat up, letting out another frustrated whine when her hands wrapped around the little pillows inside the attached mittens. “I thought you said I wasn’t in trouble!” she accused, crossing her eyes as she was zipped up.

Riley scooped Emma back up, giving her a bounce. “You’re not.” Riley promised. “I just like seein’ you all helpless and cute.” 

They made their way downstairs, heading off into the kitchen, Riley waving at Maddi before sitting Emma on one of the counters. The dark haired goth woman ambled up, passing the syringe before moving to Emma's side, her hand coming out almost instinctively to make sure the little didn’t fall while Riley moved to find one of Emma's bottles and fill it with juice.

“I don’t want that.” Emma said, kicking her legs with a stubborn little pout on her lips. She twisted to glare at Maddi before scooting her butt along the counter to hop off, only for the other woman to block her without even looking her way. “Bitch if you don’t move your arm…!” Emma snarled, pushing harder. 

Riley came back to Emma pinned against the countertop, Maddi’s upper lip drawn into a snarl. “Whoa whoa, down girl.” Riley said quickly, reaching to pull Maddi off Emma. She noted, with a small bit of pride, that Emma wasn’t backing down, her own lip snarling as she tried to claw at the arm that held her by the chest, though the mits made Emma pretty ineffective. Maddi moved pretty quickly though, her hands coming up before fingers started flying, signing “she bit me, again!”  
Emma sat back up. “She no’..she w…!” Kicking her legs again, her head pounding as she fought the drop. “She wouldn’t let me up.” she said finally, clutching her head. “Daddy my head!” she whined out. 

“I know, baby...” Riley nodded at Maddi, her hand moving across to scrape blunt nails down the goth woman's back before holding the bright pink syringe to Emma's lips. “C’mon, swallow.”

“D..on’t wanna..” Emma whimpered, turning her face away. She didn’t even fight when she felt a softer hand against the back of her head, gripping a handful of hair, instead closing her eyes and taking the syringe into her mouth obediently.

“Thanks..” Riley said softly, picking the little blonde up. “She’s..been fighting for the last...two weeks.” 

“Can still hear you.” Emma grumped softly, burrowing her face into Riley’s chest. She knew it wouldn’t take long, already her head was easing up.  
****

“Do you wanna stay over?” Riley asked. Both were settled in, Riley in the overstuffed recliner, Maddi pacing the floor, Emma on her blanket playing with the laces on Maddis boots, the blonde giggling softly every time Maddi passed by, her hips wiggling just enough to send the chains on her belt jiggling.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Maddi signed, glancing down at Emma, who had rolled over and was making grabby hands at Riley, letting out soft “Daaahhddyyy?” noises. Maddi’s gaze softened when Riley scooped the little up, settling her in. “Can I try something?” she asked.

Riley picked Emma up, settling her easily in her lap. “Hm?” she asked, laughing softly when Emma latched onto her fingers, gaze moving to the girl in her lap. “Silly girl...” she crooned softly.

Maddi paused a moment, as if hesitating, then moved closer, using her leg to scoot one of the low stools nearby, she sat. “Take off your bra” she signed, then held her hand out to steady Emma, who, instead of shying away, reached out, gripping one of the many chains dangling from Maddi’s neck. 

“Babe, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Riley snarked, though, curious, she slid her arms in her white teeshirt, slipping her dark blue sports bra off and pulling it out of the neck hole, tossing it aside. “Okay, now you...” Riley teased, yelping when she felt a sharp bite to her arm. “Fuck, Emma, ow!” She glanced down, shaking her head even as she heard the scratchy chuckle from Maddi. “I dunno whats with her and fuckin’ biting, it’d be adorable if her teeth weren’t so sharp.”

Maddi swallowed, wincing; laughing was hard on her ruined throat, but she brushed a hand over Emma's cheek, her voice barely a whisper and scratchy. “Not taking your Daddy, little one. Chill.” She moved, lifting Riley’s shirt just enough to expose one of those small, perky breasts, wincing at the smack to her arm before she lashed out again, burrowing her hand into the back of Emma's hair and fisting it, her suspicions confirmed when, instead of fighting back in her drugged state, the littles eye’s rolled back and she leaned towards Maddi. “Good, good girl.” the goth girl husked. Glancing into Riley’s puzzled face she grinned, leading Emma's face to Riley’s breast. 

“She’s never latched unless we’re...” Riley paused as Emma pushed her hand into the swell of her breast, her tongue moving on the underside as she started to suckle. “Yo, what kinda fuckin’ magic was that?” she asked, staring in awe as Maddi pulled back with a pleased smirk, signing “Primal prey.” 

“Dude...” Riley muttered. “I never even...That’s why...” Riley’s eyes were wide, watching Emma as she mewled softly. “You little shit.” she laughed out, shaking her head and brushing the blonde strands of hair out of Emma’s eyes. 

Maddi rose, stretching before signing “Yeah, I’ll stay, gonna get water. Throat’s all fucky.” 

“Mhm.” Riley murmured, lifting her gaze back up to stare at Maddi as she made her way out of the sitting room before she reached, pulling a blanket off the chair to tuck around Emma. “You just surprise me more and more, princess.” she whispered, though Emma was lost in her Daddy's scent, barely registering what Riley said.


End file.
